One Black Coffee…
by PaperPrince
Summary: A trashy Kylux coffee shop au- Where Hux assumes Kylo is homeless because of his terrible dress sense. And Kylo mistakenly thinks Hux is hitting on him. Despite this misunderstanding Hux might just have found himself a boyfriend. [Also featuring gangs, bands and ridiculous nicknames]. M for later chapters and swearing.
1. The Meet Cute

It's almost closing time, but the footfall has been winding down for about an hour now, the bitter winter rain driving most of their usual highstreet clientele home early instead of inside and into the inviting leather armchairs of the Dark Side coffee shop. They've only sold three hot chocolates in the last half hour and one shortbread and now Hux is slowly dying of boredom as he leans against the counter and rechecks his clipboard for the fifth time.

He sighs his shoulders drooping slightly as he looks down at the completed paperwork and his neat handwriting. Once again he finds himself wondering about his life choices as he looks around the practically empty yet immaculate seating area. No one who knew him [not that anyone really did this far away from London] could say that his dream had been to serve coffee and cakes. No his dream career had crashed and burned long ago. If anything the Hospitality Industry had somehow caught him on the rebound.

Out of habit he straightened the left side of his black trouser braces, taking care not to let the elastic snap against his smart dark shirt. He habitually pushes his shirt sleeves up and thinks back to all those hours wasted studying law. Hours of his youth he could have spent meeting guys and going to wild parties, normal university activities.

Instead he'd run for student council and run himself ragged with various clubs. Too much coffee and too little sleep. No wonder he'd ended up burnt out at twenty nine. At least he'd been sensible and made himself a nice nest egg before blowing the whistle on his former boss's illegal operations [no one double crossed him and got away with it].

He looks at the gleaming coffee machine and thinks of making himself a double expresso. He could do with one having spent most of the day generally avoiding talking to customers directly, either by preparing drinks or hiding away in his office or store room as much possible. As far as he was concerned the less time he spent dealing with actual customers the better it was for business.

Phasma, his second in command and a giantess of a blond slaps his hand away before he can even touch the coffee grinder. "You know you're meant to have decaf. I won't let you have another heart attack and leave me to close by myself." She scolds her words as fierce as her short pixie cut.

He knows she's right but he scowls at her all the same. He is the owner and General Manager after all. She sticks her tongue out at him, her metal piercing catching the light as she does so before storming off to go angry clean. Her concern for him is appreciated but he's not a child. He can look after himself unlike those idiot foster children of hers. At least it was just the two of them right now, his other baristas [stormtroopers] having been sent home early so they could go slash their competition's tires study, despite what the local police suspected there was no actual proof that his stormtroopers were in a gang nor that Phasma was their leader.

Hux fixes himself a cup of herbal tea and watches Phasma clean. As she picks up another table single-handedly he wonders if he is paying her enough. He glances at his watch, the gold standing out against his pale freckly skin, a memento from his ex-boss Snoke and notes that there is just a quarter of an hour to go before close. He looks outside at the downpour and thinks of his cat, Millicent waiting at home for him. Maybe he should call it a night. He is the boss after all. He scratches at his palms, his fingers curling into fists as his short nails cut slightly into his flesh. He commands complete compliance from his team, it wouldn't do to start to slack off now. It's only Wednesday after all.

Hux's back straightens automatically as the front door opens. His eyes connect with a tall miserable looking man clad in black as he stumbles in, his feet tripping clumsily on the door. The customer's shoes squeak as he moves, water dripping behind him onto the dark floor, it's understandable given the horrible weather outside but Phasma had only recently mopped the floor into perfection so she shoots metaphorical daggers into his back. Thankfully she doesn't bring weapons to work anymore. She'd promised.

Their customer's dark hair is plastered to his face by the rain and he is dressed head to toe in black. He looks like a big black rain cloud. His dark jumper is worn and baggy, pale thumbs sticking through holes in the fabric. A long tattered black scarf completes the ridiculous look curled tightly around his neck like a dead snake. He is completely soaked through and Hux would laugh at his appalling dress sense if it wasn't obvious that the poor guy is homeless. Tall dark and dripping fiddles with his hair, trying to get it out of his eyes so as to read the menu board. Hux uses this pause to cast a glance at his second in command who has stopped to stare. He forces himself to smile.

"Phasma I'll deal with this." He tells her, even though he's right next to the counter. "Go eat that muffin you've had hidden in the back for an hour." He adds aware he is calling to her across the store in front of a customer. But then this guy doesn't really count. Phasma doesn't need telling twice pulling out her mobile from her shiny silver apron as she disappears into the back.

Homeless coughs and Hux turns wondering if he's sick. He hopes not or else he'll have to disinfect everything again.

Homeless looks up at the menu. "Do you do smoothies?" He asks quietly blinking up at the [purposely short] drinks menu, running his hands through his wet hair, letting Hux see his face. Surprisingly homeless is actually quite young and handsome, with a strange face and dark eyes. He's around Hux's own age, so too old to be a runaway probably either a druggie, drunk or a veteran. Hux finds himself sympathising and decided not to throw the time waster out. He could afford to give the poor sod a free drink. It was the cups that were the real expense anyway.

"I asked, do you do smoothies?" Repeated homeless and handsome getting impatient.

Hux blinked aware he had been staring. They did smoothies, six different varieties in fact, [the pear one being a particular favourite], but he doesn't need to glance at his watch to know it is technically closing time and the blender had already been unplugged and cleaned. His sympathy only goes so far. Hux makes an executive decision and shakes his head. "Sorry. The blender is broken. Will a coffee do?" He looks like he could do with a warm drink and a coffee would be so much quicker to make.

"Fine, one black coffee" says the drowned man fumbling for change in his pockets. He doesn't say please but he looks so terrible and hopeless Hux doesn't bother picking a fight.

Hux bites at his thumb and waves his silver away. "It's on the house, my treat." He adds tapping a finger against his badge which reads General. He looks up at those dark brown eyes. "What's the name?" He asks out of habit picking up a large cup and the marker as he does so.

"Ben- no Ren." He says somewhat mysteriously. Hux wonders if it is an alias or if the guy doesn't trust him to spell his name right. He's not an idiot. Not like the people they hire at those large coffee chains. He misspells the name on purpose anyway.

"Here you go Ben, now get lost. We're closing up." Hux says a few moments later handing over a big cup of dark coffee. He's smiling despite his harsh words. Probably because he knows this is his last customer of the day.

"It's Ren, Kylo Ren." Kylo says smiling back shyly and moves down the counter to where the condiments sit. He adds four sachets of brown sugar and plenty of milk, making a mess as he does so. Hux sighs and picks up a cloth to mop the mess up quickly. He can't stand the smell of milk turned bad.

"You are terrible. You should have just ordered a latte. Here take a muffin I was only going to throw them out anyway." Hux says coming around the counter muffin in hand, and slips on the giant puddle of water that is now in the middle of his shop. Thankfully Kylo catches him in his soggy arms before his skull can greet the floor.

The muffin is not so lucky flying across the store into the high-resolution photograph of a milky way and splatters chocolate chip bits going everywhere.

Startled by the sudden noise Phasma runs out of the office holding a mop raised above her head, seemingly prepared to use it like a spear or some other weapon. Her eyebrows raise as she notices Hux enveloped in Kylo's arms.

"You're not being molested are you sir?" She asks the mop still in her capable hands. She looks ready to kill Kylo. Hux shakes his head and removes the hands that are tightly wrapped around his waist. He can feel his face turning red in embarrassment and does his best to straighten his apron.

"We're _fine_. I merely slipped." He says giving the puddle a death glare. Kylo Ren laughs and clutches at his side. Hux resists the sudden urge to push him into the puddle. His insurance is already expensive enough.

Phasma nods slowly the way she does when she doesn't quite believe someone's story. She makes a threatening gesture to Kylo and he scowls back. She catches sight of the puddle on the floor and the mess on the wall and wordlessly passes the mop to Hux, giving him an _I'm done_ look. Her phone chimes and she brightens considerably. "Right well its half past six exactly. I'm off the clock, unless you want to pay me overtime to clean up this mess and make my husband wait on our date night. He's picking me up." She says as if that wasn't what her husband did every day, the lovesick fool, before disappearing into the back again to get her purse.

She waves at them as she leaves for good. Kylo waves back. Hux seethes and tries not to destroy anything.


	2. Sleepover

Hux swears when she is gone. It seems like he won't get out of here until seven now. Hux has a huge mess to clean up because of him. It is all Kylo's fault. His coffee shop had been perfect until that idiot had stumbled in. The sooner he kicks him out the better.

"So General how about dinner?" Kylo asks looking down at him fondly as he sips casually at his coffee, seemingly unaware how annoying he was. For some odd reason Hux's anger falters as he stares at Kylo's stupid face.

He looks at the empty display case. Their last muffin was currently smushed on the wall. And everything else that was going out of date had already been binned or given to his employees. Hux feels bad offering food but then not having anything to give Kylo.

He sighs. "Is Chinese takeaway okay? You'll have to help me clean first though." He asks his tone challenging Kylo to do anything but accept. Hux isn't usually this nice to anyone, besides Millicent. It might be a side effect of his new heart medication.

Kylo Ren turns out to be better at cleaning than he expects. So much so Hux decides to order from the good Chinese place and gets the duck pancakes too despite the extra expense. He orders and pays via the app on his phone while Kylo is still removing crumbs from the wall.

As he drags Kylo out the backway, and up the stairs to his flat he notes the confusion on his face. "What?" Hux huffs tiredly his thick black coat draped across his shoulders. He is looking forward to relaxing on his sofa and cuddling up with his cat.

"I thought we were getting food." Kylo says biting at his lip.

"We're getting it delivered." Hux corrects unlocking his door.

"You live above the store? That's so cliché." Hux elbows him in the ribs while opening the door and pretends it's an accident.

He lets Kylo inside before he changes his mind. Hux removes his coat and hangs it neatly on his coat rack. He removes his shoes neatly as well before turning to Kylo.

It's then that Hux realises he is shivering. The idiot having been standing around for almost an hour in damp clothes. "You're soaking wet, get into my shower before you freeze. It's an order. I'll find some clothes for you." Hux says bossing him about like one of his stormtroopers. He shows Kylo to his bathroom and shoves a pile of fresh towels in his hand before the taller can argue.

The giant man baby dealt with, Hux goes to his wardrobe and rummages around for something large enough to fit his guest. In the end he gets out a pair of running shorts and the handmade jumper his aunt had personally made for him last Christmas. The jumper was horrendous, overly large and sort of burgundy red with a large initial B on the front [his first name was unfortunately Brendol after his father]. It was perfect for Kylo.

Kylo frowned at the jumper his hair dripping wet again. "What the hell is that?" He asked clearly disgusted.

"It was a gift." Hux replies handing him a pair of matching burgundy socks with a smile. Kylo nods understandingly and pulls the jumper on immediately instead of going away to go get dressed privately in Hux's room or somewhere. That would be the normal thing to do right? Hux doesn't mean to stare. But underneath his terrible clothes Kylo is actually quite fit. He feels his mouth go dry. On Kylo the shorts are just a tad tighter and shorter. Hux's cheeks go red. He picks up the towel and stretches attempting to dry Kylo's damp hair.

The doorbell rings. As he goes to get the food Hux isn't sure if he is pleased or annoyed by the interruption. But then he smells the food and the interruption isn't so terrible. When he returns Kylo is sitting on his sofa the towel dropped over his shoulders and a blanket covering those long pale legs. Millicent is sitting on top of his feet and she usually hates everyone.

"She's not allowed on the blanket. And she's a bit of a biter." Hux tells him putting the food on the coffee table and going to get plates from the kitchen. He quietly takes his medication while Kylo is in the other room before returning with the plates and some flavoured water which Hux enjoyed but had been unpopular in the store. When he returns Millicent is fucking purring as she rubs her head against Kylo's jumper. To make matters worse Kylo is stroking her and calling her a pretty girl. Why did everyone seem to think Kylo was charming? Hux wondered as he sat down beside him and pulled the blanket so they were sharing.

He turns on the television and somehow they end up watching an entire season of The First Order on Netflix and talking until late.

Hux doesn't remember falling asleep on the sofa together. But they must have done because he wakes up with a warmth curled up beside him and an arm around his waist. He falls back asleep with soft lips against his cheek.

When he wakes up again there is a plate of pancakes in front of him. He blinks awake and rubs at his eyes confused. Kylo is standing in front of him with a big stupid grin wearing the clothes from last night and that big horrible jumper. He's also holding the best looking pancakes Hux has ever seen. He takes the plate and the cup of juice that's pressed into his hand and glances at the clock. It's still ridiculously early so why is he getting up just yet? He doesn't have to open the shop until eight.

Hux looks back up at Kylo and realises he's been talking, babbling on about something. "…So I wasn't sure when you had to be up, I didn't want to make you oversleep… I hope you don't mind I used your kitchen… I made sure to put some food out for your cat... I'm sorry but I have to go I'm in charge of opening and then I've a yoga class to teach…Can I have your number? Last night was good. Really good. My band the knights of Ren are doing this battle of the bands thing tonight? You could come. I could cook you dinner or we could go to this Italian place I know maybe..." He Kylo speaking far too quickly for Hux to follow everything. He's holding out the latest iphone Hux's contact details already half filled in.

Hux looks at the phone and up at kylo confused. How could a homeless bum afford a phone like that? And wait did he say something about work? Hux blinked at him groggily. "You're not homeless?" He asks his mouthful of pancakes.

Kylo just smiles and kisses him on the cheek. "I should have guessed you're not a morning person." He says smirking, his thumb brushing some syrup from his lip. "Wake up sleepy. It's Kylo, the handsome guy you seduced at your coffee shop? I've got to go but I'll stop by your coffee shop for lunch okay? Han hates it when I'm late for work…"


	3. Morning After

It wasn't until later that morning that Hux realised he had possibly been on a date. Startled by the revelation, he nearly slips in the shower. He grabs at the shower head to stabilise himself and accidentally gets water in his eyes. "Fuck." He swears, his eyes burning. He turns off the water and gets out as quickly as possible, dripping water everywhere. Had it been a date? Hux didn't really have a frame of reference.

Wrapping a towel around himself and he wanders into the kitchen to make some tea, something which usually settled his nerves. He glanced at the ruminants of breakfast, the breakfast Kylo had made for him. He pinched his nose and sighed. Had Kylo thought it was a date? Did Kylo fancy him? Confused he headed over to his laptop.

 _What constitutes a date?_ \- He typed into google. And then wondered about his life as he read over the answers.

A planned one-on-one hangout. [Well it hadn't exactly been planned but technically yes, that was exactly what had happened he supposed].

One person asks the other out. [Kylo had asked him hadn't he? He wasn't quite sure, and that made his palms itch].

Dates were romantic. [Netflix and Chinese food was hardly romantic he thought, but it had been the most fun he'd had since Millicent's birthday].

There was kissing. [He was vaguely aware there had been kissing, Hux didn't remember the first sleepy kiss but he knew for certain Kylo had kissed him goodbye as he left that morning].

Sometimes sex. [Well they hadn't gotten that far _yet_. But Kylo had stayed over].

He looked over all his answers and added them up and came to a startling conclusion. It had been a date. He had been on a date with Kylo Ren [who wasn't homeless it seemed, but rather some badly dressed professional trainer, thank sith]. And it had been a good date, no a great one because Kylo wanted to see him again - tonight.

Hux felt almost giddy. He took a sip of his lukewarm tea and thought about Kylo. He couldn't wait to his stupid face again he realised. And then he realised he had a coffee shop to go open. Hells.


	4. Second Date

At a little past one in the afternoon, Hux is outside supposedly cleaning the al fresco area, disinfecting the small silver coffee tables that only smokers dare sit at huddled in their coats and clutching coffee for warmth, in reality he is watching for Kylo Ren.

He's almost given up waiting for his date when he feels a warm hand on his shoulder. Startled he turns and looks up at a familiar face. A late face.

"Hey." Kylo says a hand raised awkwardly in a sort of wave. He was dressed casually in a black hoodie, the words _Millennium Falcon Gym_ printed on the front in yellow lettering, seemingly unaware how annoyed Hux is with him already. [He looks cute _ridiculous_ ].

Hux huffs putting down his spray bottle and turns to face Kylo properly. "You're late, scruffy looking and you ignored my texts." He says folding his arms crossly his stern gaze focused on Kylo. Of course he would stumble over late and sweaty. "You said you'd come at lunchtime it's now past one o'clock." He says doing his best to keep his voice even as strangers pass by, aware that they could be watching.

Kylo looks at him and shakes his head. "No I didn't" he insists stuffing his hands into the pockets of his loose black workout trousers. "I said I'd stop by for lunch, and my lunchbreak doesn't start until one since we get a lot of body building wannabee types in around mid-day and someone needs to watch them around the bench press and weight machines because they're liable to break the equipment and themselves…" He says rambling slightly. "And secondly who are you calling scruffy looking? I had a quick shower before I left." He says running his hands through his slightly damp hair.

"Fine but what about your phone? I sent you three texts and a voicemail." Hux says still feeling slightly miffed.

"My phone died since I was at yours last night and didn't charge it." Kylo says showing him the dead phone. "But I'm glad you missed me." He says ruffling Hux's neat red hair. "Shit you put a lot of gel in." He says his hand coming away sticky. He wipes it clean on the corner of Hux's black apron and Hux smacks him lightly. "Git." Hux swears. Kylo grins stupidly.

"It's promenade not gel." Hux corrects leaning against Kylo's chest. "How long do you have for lunch?"

"An hour or so why?" He says shrugging. "My boss won't care if I'm a little late. I'm his favourite." Hux raises his eyebrows slightly in surprise at that comment, unable to imagine Kylo being employee of the month.

"I want to go eat at the park." Hux tells him, packing up his cleaning stuff. "Wait here." He says returning inside his store.

At the counter Phasma, Mitaka and one of the storm troopers are busy dealing with a long line of customers that crowd the shop. "I'm going to lunch." He tells them pulling his coat on and grabbing a brown paper bag from the back. "Keep up the good work." He adds as he leaves.

"I made us lunch." He explains blushing slightly as Kylo eyes the bag quizzically upon his return. It was only logical, his coffee shop served the best fast food around.

Kylo grins. "You are detestable." He says his tone suggesting the opposite as they walk towards the park their shoulders and fingers brushing as they walk.

Once there Kylo scares some teenagers off Hux's favourite bench so they can sit together. Normally Hux eats quickly and people watches from the quiet spot, but today he can't help but look at Kylo as he unpacks the lunch bag which consists of two smoothies, two panini's and a chocolate chip muffin specifically for Kylo.

"This panini is cold." Kylo complains tucking in anyway.

"I made it an hour ago what do you expect? What are you like twelve? Drink your smoothie." Hux huffs handing him a strawberry crush.

"I'm twenty-five actually. You?" He says taking the drink and dropping an arm around Hux's shoulder so they're sitting close.

"Twenty-nine." Hux says biting his lip and feeling a little old.

Kylo chokes on his drink. "Liar you're tiny." He says looking down at Hux in surprise.

"I'm only slightly shorter than you." He says getting up and making them measure the difference. And before he realises it he's pressed up against Kylo's chest and his arms are around his neck and Kylo is kissing him passionately and it's terrible and messy and Kylo is staring at him, shouldn't they close their eyes? Hux grabs at Kylo's hair pulling a little too hard making him moan in pain, and then suddenly there is tongue and ewww his mouth tastes of ham panini and strawberries but Hux can't stop kissing him back even as Kylo's tongue licks across his teeth.

They kiss until breathless and then push their lungs a little bit more neither wanting to be the first to pull away.

Hux is beginning to feel dizzy when his phone rings the loud electric scream of a guitar startling the both of them. Hux knows from the ring tone its Phasma calling so he pushes Kylo away and answers the phone immediately.

"Sir the trash compactor's broken and FN-2187's gone and quit." She says sounding mildly distressed, FN-2187 had been one of her favourites.

Hux sighs and looks over at Kylo and realises that in his passion he has bitten Kylo's bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed. "I'm on my way. I'll be there in ten." He says hanging up.

Kylo pouts in response and Hux cups his cheek pulling him down to his height. "So tell me more about this band of yours, and this show tonight?" He says kissing the blood away.


	5. Promotions and Alibi's

"Mitaka" Hux says rounding on the baby faced barista in the store room later that afternoon. He stands close and leans over his tiny employee intimidatingly. "I have wonderful news." He says clearing his throat slightly, his voice hoarse from spending the last half an hour yelling at an imbecilic repairman. "I have decided to promote you to Lieutenant barista effective immediately." He says resisting the temptation to scratch his palms.

Mitaka, small and fragile looking in the dim energy efficient lights, looks up at him confused. "Boss? Are you feeling alright?" He asks concerned.

"I'm fine." Hux assures him squaring his shoulders and straightening his back. He is used to dealing with much worse stress. "Accept this advancement and you will receive a raise of 2%, a shiny new badge and additional closing duties."

"Sorry what Boss?" Mitaka's nose scrunched up in confusion, reminding Hux of the small black rabbit he had once dissected in science class.

"I need you, to stay and close tonight with Phasma. And whenever I need you to in the future." He clarifies, deeply aware his date with Kylo depended on finding someone else to stay and close. "Will you do it?" He asked half prepared to promote the first part time stormtrooper to pick up the damn phone if need be.

"Why?" Mitaka asked prying like the nosey little busybody he was. [Hux usually didn't mind since Mitaka generally spied on his behalf].

Hux momentarily considered telling him, but then remembered that Mitaka was only his third best friend after Millicent and Phasma respectively. "I'm starting an evening class, not that it's any of your business." He lied, deciding it was not a good time to suddenly come out to his third best friend during the afternoon tea and cake snack hour. Especially not when he had no clue how Mitaka would react and they were already short staffed. [FN-2187 was getting a terrible reference].

"Oh? That sounds fun, will you be making cakes or pottery then Boss?" Mitaka asked smiling faintly and looking genuinely interested in Hux's fictitious evening classes.

Hux looked down at him confused. Who on earth did either of those things for pleasure? He needed to think of something plausible, that didn't require him to make or learn anything. He regretted the first lie immensely already. "My class is called Anger Management." He lied again clenching his fists.

Mitaka smiled and nodded understandingly. "I'm glad you're finally seeking help Boss. Stress is not good for your heart." He said [as if this wasn't something Hux had heard repeatedly] and attempted to return to the front counter with a box of sugar sachets.

"Wait. Will you close tonight or not? I'll even give you a staff discount." He said sweetening the deal.

Mitaka wavered. "Alright deal Boss." He nodded attempting another escape.

"Perfect. Phasma will explain closing procedures." Hux yelled at his retreating back, deciding to go spend the next hour or so in his office with his spreadsheets.

"Anger management classes my arse." Phasma says surprising him from where she was listening by the open door. "What are you really doing tonight Sir?" She asked eyeing him suspiciously.

Hux paused, aware that it was significantly harder to lie to Phasma. She was almost like his sister. He'd known her more years than he cared to count and they knew all sorts of embarrassing secrets about each other. She'd even looked after Milicent when he had been hospitalised. Besides she was in love, she'd understand. Probably. "I have a date tonight." He admitted avoiding her eyes.

The silence was unnerving. He glanced up and Phasma stared blankly at him, her face made unreadable by her cleaning mask.

He licked his lips. "With a hot twenty-five year old guy." He added deciding he may as well tell her everything. It was kind of freeing admitting it to somebody.

Phasma's eyes widened momentarily and then she let out a short bark of a laugh. "That is an awful lie." She said patting him on the shoulder. "It's your side business then. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried sir. I leave you to your business and you let me manage my stormtroopers as I see fit. But I'd stick with the Anger Management story if I were you sir, that date thing is not a very believable alibi. Not that you'd be careless enough to have police asking questions." She says patting his shoulder again before striding away, back to her duties.


	6. Dates and Kisses

It isn't until he is in his flat, his wardrobe spread out on his bed that Hux realises he doesn't know what to wear to Kylo's gig. It would be sort of casual right? He looks down at his clothes and realises for the first time how dark his wardrobe was, a smattering of red and gold mixed inbetween layers of black fabric. He and Kylo seemed a good match in that sense at least, except for Hux's jumper he'd yet to see Kylo wear any colour other than black. His mind momentarily wandered back to Kylo in nothing but a towel. God Kylo was hot. Hux needed to look good, especially as he'd be meeting the other members of Kylo's band. He needed to impress.

After much debate with Milicent, he finally settles on tight black jeans the kind he has to struggle up his long legs since accidentally bought a size to small, paired with a dark cherry red shirt unbuttoned just enough to show off pale freckled collarbones [he kind of hopes Kylo might leave his own marks there later]. Over his shirt he wears a plain black waistcoat which enhances his svelte waist. When he looks himself over in the mirror he decides he looks damn good.

Kylo better appreciate all of _this_ he thinks applying a little black eyeliner in his bathroom, trying to get both kohl coloured lines to match. He puts the liner down and wishes he had some lipstick, partly because his lips are sore from kissing [kylo was a biter it seemed] but mostly because he wants to leave more marks on Kylo's pale skin. [If tonight goes well he'll buy some and test the different shades on Kylo's muscular body]. It feels strange messing up his hair on purpose, but he wants to fit in with Kylo's scene. [He wants to fit with Kylo in as many ways as possible].

He glances at his phone and realises he still has ages before Kylo is picking him up. To fill time he takes his medication, feeds Milicent several expensive cat treats and changes his expensive black Egyptian cotton bedsheets just in case Kylo decides to sleep over again. His sofa is just far too small for both of them to sleep on comfortably.

He's just made himself a cup of tea when Kylo rings the door. Hux knows it's him because of how he thumps loudly on the door ignoring the doorbell completely. Not that it would be anyone else at his door. He's terribly early. [But then the poor boy is terribly smitten]. Hux moves to let him in quickly, not because he's keen to see him again but because it's cold outside this time of year.

Kylo's mouth drops open wide when he gets a proper look at Hux. _Success_ , he thinks having clearly blown Kylo's mind. He then notices Kylo's messy hair pulled up into a loose manbun and the two bags clutched in his massive hands, one a guitar case. Hux's eyebrows shoot up dramatically as he apprises his date's outfit.

"You're wearing that?" Hux asks feeling slightly disappointed at the plain black shirt and jeans. Despite his disappointment he accepts Kylo's enthusiastic kiss hello.

Kylo shakes his head, and holds his bag up breathless after the bruising kiss. "Do you mind if I change here? My housemates kind of tease me…" He mumbles, his wide face expressive. Hux nods and pulls him into another kiss, wanting to scrub that sad look away. He takes Kylo's hand and squeezes it noticing the black nail varnish and smiles.

"Pretty." He says kissing the tips of his fingers. The unexpected blush that colours Kylo's cheeks as a result is extremely pleasing. They let go of each other reluctantly and Kylo starts changing in the middle of the room again. Hux sneaks a few glances but gets them some tea and biscuits. When he returns Kylo is wearing dark leather trousers and a strange crop top with a mesh panel at the bottom. They spend the next few minutes drinking milky tea and sharing soft sugary kisses leaning against the back of Hux's sofa.

Kylo's phone vibrates, interrupting their make out session. "It seems we better go. The guys are getting impatient." He says reading the text on his phone, one arm still wrapped around his middle. Hux downs the remainder of his tea in one go as Kylo types back his reply. "On my way, bringing date." Kylo utters as he types the words out slowly.

They head down to Kylo's car. Which turns out to be the least cool thing Hux has ever seen. It's big and silver and seats seven if you sit some in the boot. "You've a mam car." He says his carefully practised accent slipping momentarily. Fortunately Kylo is too busy frowning to notice.

"It's a company car and it fits all the band's gear." He growls shoving his stuff in the boot and slamming it closed. His temper is surprising but not completely offputting. Hux grabs his arm and pulls him into a brief kiss.

"I don't want to fight." Which is true, all he just wants to do since they've met is spend time with Kylo. He moves his hands up to pinch at his cheeks pulling his mouth into a smile. "Don't frown Muffin, you've got a show to put on."

"Muffin?" kylo's face twists into the biggest grin at the ridiculous pet name and he laughs but not unkindly. He leans against Hux letting his heat soak into Hux. "And what should I call you General?"

"It's Bren actually but I prefer Hux." Hux corrects slightly amused Kylo had assumed his name was General. "You can call me General if you want though." He says pinching his side teasingly. "Come on Muffin man get in the car I want to meet your friends." He adds getting in the front passenger seat.


	7. Meeting the Band

They're on the road when Kylo's phone vibrates again, Hux picks it up from where it rests on the car dashboard and see's someone called Tim is calling.

"Kylo where are you -you punk bitch? You're meant to be picking us up." The stranger Tim, yells crossly down the phone.

"Kylo can't talk right now can I take a message?" Hux replies taking offense at Tim's words. He wonders if he'd be able to beat this Tim up. If not Phasma's gang might be willing to help.

"Who is this?" Tim asks sounding confused.

"Kylo's boyfriend." He replies naturally. [It seems telling strangers is far easier than talking about this kind of thing with friends or family]. Besides him Kylo grins and punches the air. "Keep your eyes on the road idiot" Hux hisses grabbing the wheel.

"The coffee guy? Ginger?" Tim asks.

Hux huffs wondering how this Tim could know about him. "Yeah."

"Wow!" He says sounding slightly shocked. "Damn it, it seems Zack won that bet. That's twenty quid I don't have. I didn't think Kylo would ever get up the balls to ask you out. That idiot's been secretly crushing on you for ages. He's such a stalker." He says unaware Hux had put him onto speakerphone.

"I'm going to murder you Tim." Kylo rumbles his entire face red. "I suggest you start running because I'm about to pull up into your driveway and I won't hesitate to beat you with my guitar." He adds rounding the corner, and suddenly they can see a group of three people and instruments waiting on the kerb. Kylo's band Hux assumes looking them over. They're dressed similar to them, ready for the show it seems. Two average looking white guys and a stout tall black woman with short hair. The chubby guy with a beard hangs up his phone as Kylo parks, his face slightly pale and worried. Tim, he deduces. Kylo casually attempts to run said Tim over with the car but he jumps out of the way in time, despite this Kylo seems more relaxed as he turns the engine off.

Kylo makes him get out and meet everyone, as he loads up their equipment. Tim plays the drums and is exactly as rude as he'd been on the phone. Apparently he and Kylo had been on the same music course at university. Leslie is introduced next and reminds Hux of Phasma because she doesn't let any of the others give her any shit. She has lovely blue nails and a stunning dress on. He learns she's an IT Technician and Kylo's former boss. She plays guitar and shares vocals with Kylo. Zack is slightly older and already married with kids. He is Tim's friend and he plays the keyboard and looks a little bit like a robot even though Tim is the one wearing a white plastic robot costume.

Zack sits up front on the drive over to the venue because he gets car sick apparently, but he seems guilty for taking Hux's spot so it isn't so bad. In the back, Hux finds himself squashed between Leslie and Tim, the latter who just can't shut up the entire drive asking Hux all sorts of embarrassing questions like who had asked out who and how far the two of them had gotten sexually. He's thankful when Leslie smacks Tim in the head and tells him to stop being a dick.

Hux had been anticipating some small sticky, beer stained pub of a venue. Something like the mandatory monthly karaoke nights Phasma and the rest of his staff adored, getting drunk and making fools of themselves as they sang off key. Instead Kylo drives them one town over to Radar, the largest and best music venue in the area. Hux hasn't been but he'd heard about Radar from Mitaka, who had tried to get him to go see some band or other several times. It seemed that the Knights of Ren were doing pretty well for themselves despite having only seven [eight now Hux had created an account] followers on twitter. Apparently they were opening for some other band.

As they set up for their performance he goes and gets them drinks from the bar and tries his best to be useful, except he has no clue what to do tripping up over cables that snake across the stage. In the end Kylo picks him up and makes him sit on top of a large set of speakers until they're done. Despite the indignity of being picked up it wasn't a terrible view watching Kylo in his element.

He's having fun staring at Kylo's arse and sipping a glass of nonalcoholic beer when Tim wanders over and ruins his mood. "Hey so look Hux." Tim says trying to look threatening which was difficult in the robot costume. "So Kylo is my pal and I've known him a hella long time. He acts tough but deep down he's bat shit crazy. Plus he was raised Jedi so he's literally a frustrated virgin. He has literally no experience dating anyone. He spent most of uni playing xbox and wanking. If you hurt Kylo you'll have a lot of people after you." He says poking a drumstick into Hux's chest. Hux blinks too stunned to say anything and before he can find his tongue again people are pouring onto the dance floor ready to listen to Kylo's band play.

He slides down from the speaker and finds a spot near the stage, his mind left stupefied by everything Tim had said. He sips his beer and tries to picture Kylo being a good Jedi boy with a Padawan braid and long white robes.

He finishes his drink as the lights dim and electric anticipation fills the atmosphere, the crowd buzzing.

" _After the rain comes the rainbow. You can tell I'm sorry because I say so…_ " Kylo sings his voice deep and lovely and fuck Hux might just be in love with Kylo's music. It was loud and strange, bold yet catchy, difficult to define as the music flowed and surged along with the crowd. Hux watches mesmerised as the upbeat tempo hid sinister lyrics. Death, desire and regret mix with a longing for something undiscovered. Some of the songs are grammatically challenged, but somehow better for it. It was undeniable that Kylo had talent as the crowd begs for one more song.

Hux's heart weak and wretched as it was flutters as Kylo steps off the stage and into his embrace. Kylo is hot in his arms, burning bright like a sun. "That was amazing." He tells him pulling him close and nibbling at his ear.

"I know." Kylo smirks holding his new personal fan close.

"I think your song Rule Everything was my favourite." Hux tells Kylo running his hands through dark hair and smiling. As the new band sets up, Kylo drags him to the back with the others for a drink away from the crowd. The band sucks down water like dessert people, tossing the empty plastic bottles aside when they're dry. Kylo sits on the end of a lumpy sofa, Zack and Leslie beside him and Tim on a broken armchair. Hux lingers on the edge with no place to sit until Kylo sighs and pulls him onto his lap.

Zack grinned and slapped Kylo on the back. "That was a great show tonight guys! They really loved us!" He said cheerful despite his exhaustion. "We were all great out there. Kylo and Leslie your singing was excellent as always."

"Except during Galactic Princess, Kylo you forgot a verse, skipped straight to the chorus and completely messed up my timings. Do you want us to get a record deal or not?" Tim says being a complete Nerfherder. Despite giving Hux a shovel talk Tim was still a shitty friend to Kylo.

Kylo shrugs. "It's a new song, I'll remember next time."

"He's awful at memorising the words to our songs. And he's the one who comes up with them!" Leslie cut in with a smile, as she carefully replaced a string in her guitar.

"Yeah it's amazing how good this bucketbrain is considering he can't even read." Tim laughed opening up a beer bottle.

Hux doesn't laugh. He doesn't need to look at Kylo's face to know he's upset and embarrassed. He can feel Kylo tense beneath him, his hands curling into fists on Hux's thighs. He doesn't know what the hell Tim is talking about but he's obviously making fun of Kylo and Hux doesn't like it.

"Watch your damn mouth Tim." He roars attempting to slide off Kylo's lap and punch the git right in his fat face. Kylo wraps his arms around his middle in an attempt to keep him anchored but Hux isn't having it, breaking from his hold as he launches himself at Tim and punching him squarely in the jaw. It's been a long time since Hux engaged in petty school yard fights, mostly beating up kids who laughed at his accent or looked down on him because because he didn't own a sodding pony but he remembers his favourite moves and how those posh brats had cried. He'll make Tim cry too he decides.

Tim goes down terribly easy but Hux isn't ready for the fight to be over yet. He's on top of Tim, hands clawing whatever they can reach when he hears a voice yell. "Aw hell no! Stop that now!" And suddenly he's being punched in the face and knocked to the floor. He looks up at a frowning Leslie and wonders again if she knows Phasma. It was a hell of a punch."You two are going to apologise now! Tim dude don't make fun of Kylo. Dyslexia isn't funny." She says putting her hands on her hips. "And Hux its sweet of you to defend your boyfriend and all but don't hit people dude! Now get up we need to go get paid."


	8. Pillow Talk

Kylo comes back to his flat because Hux insists, because he knows what happened tonight will only become more awkward the longer they wait to talk about it. Hux doesn't regret what he did, even though his eye is bruised and sore, but he is aware that he might have inadvertently broken this fledgling romance in the process of beating Kylo's best worst friend up.

Thankfully Kylo seems more concerned about his injuries than dumping him the moment they're alone together. He lets Kylo press him up against the kitchen counter and fuss over his eye with his medical kit. In return he starts to make them hot chocolate, the proper kind with lots of warm milk. He spills powder everywhere when Kylo asks him if it's over. He wants to laugh but the look on Kylo's face makes him feel sick. He looks like an abandoned puppy that thinks he is on his way back to the shelter again.

"Don't be ridiculous." He says pulling Kylo close and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Why would he get in a fight for Kylo if he then went and dumped him? It made no sense. "If anything you should be upset with me. I broke Tim's nose." He said trying not to sound gleeful.

"I don't care." Kylo replies wrapping his arms around Hux. "You stood up for me, it was cool." He mumbles into Hux's shoulder and Hux just has to kiss him again for that. "Are you sure you don't mind?" Kylo asks again quietly. "I mean there's more stuff you don't know. Like I get angry sometimes and I break stuff."

"Nobody's perfect." Hux replies opening a packet of marshmallows adding them to their drinks. After all he'd just been in a fight himself. The aggressor even. He pulls his bottle of pills from the kitchen cupboard where he keeps them next to his tea. "And everyone has secrets." He adds handing the bottle to Kylo to read. "I'm almost thirty, an ex-lawyer and I have a dodgy heart- no don't do that -I'm not going to die." He says taking Kylo's face in his hands, his thumbs brushing across Kylo's cheeks trying to erase that worried look from his face. He didn't need another person treating him like porcelain. He wipes away the moisture from Kylo's eyes before they can form proper tears. "I'm fine really." He says trying to reassure Kylo. "I've a check-up tomorrow- well today I guess, this afternoon." He says looking at the kitchen clock. "You can drive me if you want."

Kylo stills, looks down at him his eyes dark eyes in the dim light. "I don't like hospitals." He confesses holding Hux close.

Hux laughs. "No one does. But the company would be nice. It's okay if you can't get the time off work." He says brushing his thumbs across Kylo's face tracing the constellation of beauty marks.

"No it'll be fine. I'll take you." Kylo tells him grabbing at his shirt and and pulling him close. "There won't be any blood though right?"

"You can stay in the waiting room and look at the pretty pictures in the magazines."

"I _can_ read, it's just difficult sometimes." Kylo tells him tilting his head and nipping childishly at Hux's thumb.

"It wouldn't matter to me even if you couldn't." He assures wondering if Kylo knows just how strongly he affects him. "You've other talents." He leans forward and kisses him, softly and gently with minimal nose bumping. He feels Kylo relax beneath his hands and it makes him want to protect him from everything. _He is so beautiful and so terribly insecure_ he thinks staring at the long pink scar which cuts across his boyfriend's face.

"Let's go to bed." Hux suggests picking up his neglected drink, and noticing that the marshmallows have melted. Kylo's face turns red at his words and Hux pinches his cheek. "I meant just to sleep. I'm bloody tired." He wonders if his eyes are bloodshot as he rubs them. Kylo looks at him strangely.

"I thought sex was mandatory on a third date." Kylo says licking marshmallow off his lips and sounding slightly more confident than before.

"And I thought Jedi were chaste until marriage." Hux replies kissing him again because Kylo is ridiculous and the temptation of his lips is too much. Kylo turns red again almost in confirmation.

"Tim told you, didn't he?" Kylo groans embarrassedly as they head to the bedroom. Hux squeezes his hand and nods.

"He did." He replies about to turn the lights on when he notices Millicent asleep on the bed and pauses. "We better be quiet. I don't want Millicent waking up." He whispers, his finger on his lips. Millicent was grumpy when woken.

They undress in the dark, Kylo stripping down to just black underpants, while Hux elects to keep on his cotton vest as well. He slides under the cool covers taking care not to unsettle Millicent who is by his feet. He sips his lukewarm drink and curls up against Kylo's warm chest.

His eyes are lidded and heavy when Kylo starts to talk. "I thought you might be expecting it is all. Sex I mean." He blurts awkwardly. It's difficult to tell in the dark room but Hux imagines he is blushing again. His own cheeks feel hot and he puts his drink down before it spills. He glances at his cat, her tail twitches but she doesn't wake. "I mean you were all dressed up. You look good usually but tonight you kind of transformed, into well some hot bad boy." Kylo continues quieter this time.

Hux laughs. "I am. I just hide it really well. Until my patience snaps and get into fights." He confesses. It's easy to talk in the dark. Especially when you can't quite make out the other person's face. "I used to fight a lot when I was little." He says thinking back to boarding school.

"Same. Everyone feared me at my school. Even the teachers."

"You look like a crybaby. I'd have probably bullied you just so you'd pay attention to me." He admitted thinking of a smaller Kylo with chubby cheeks and too big ears. It was nice having someone to talk to, about proper things not meaningless chat about weather and television shows and football.

"You do that a lot? Pick on the pretty boys?" Kylo asks curious.

"Of course not. There weren't any. Besides my father was deputy headmaster, he watched me like a hawk and everyone feared him. Including me. He'd probably be disappointed if he knew about us." He said kissing Kylo's hand. "But then I'm a huge disappointment to him anyway. He liked Hux the lawyer. I was practically disowned when I quit."

"My mother wanted me to become a doctor or a jedi master, she hates that I want to become a musician like my grandfather." Kylo sighed.

"Your music is wonderful though." Hux protests. "You should have a record deal and I'm not just saying that because you're hot and in my bed."

Kylo snorts with laughter. "I did. Temporarily. But it didn't work out with Supreme Leader records. My manager tried to control me and the band but we didn't like it. He wanted me to dye my hair blonde and change my name to Matt. Which is even worse than Ben."

"Ben? You've mentioned that name before."

"It's the name my parents lumbered me with."

"Your parents sound terrible. What do they do?"

"They're terrible. My mother wants to save the world while my dad has a thing for travelling. So most of the time they'd leave me with my Uncle Luke and go off to save the people of some war torn country or other. They pretend to care about me but all they do is criticize me about my band, my appearance, all of it. They keep telling me it's just a phase I'm going through and try to get me to resume my jedi studies."

"That's shit." Hux says feeling angry. Everyone it seems, seems to treat Kylo terribly. "You should bring me over for dinner sometime then. We can make out in your room and really upset them."

"That sounds wonderful."


	9. Trouble

Hux wakes in Kylo's arms and feels bare, despite the thin cotton layers separating their skin. His strong hold feels comforting and overwhelming at the same time. Somehow in these few wondrous ridiculous days, Kylo has stripped him of his ice cold armour with warm sloppy kisses, and slid beneath his iron breastplate with cupid's dagger. His fragile heart feels exposed, cut out, stolen; clenched in the large fumbling hands of a handsome boy child. In his mind Kylo's hands are covered in blood, a river of red streaming down his hands. Kylo's smile is what stands out the most though, bright and wide, dark eyes shining as he cradles his heart delicately as if he holds a precious treasure.

Hux blinks and rubs the dust from his eyes. Despite his strange imaginings it still seems a dream or a daydream lying here together legs entangled, bodies soft and warm. He reaches across kissable pale skin and picks up his buzzing phone. He looks at the time with blurry eyes and swears. He is _late_. He scrambles up, his mind suddenly awake and panicking.

"Ssshhhh." Ren mumbles pulling him close again. Hux sinks back into his warm embrace, his lips soft against his cheek.

When he wakes again there is someone banging their fists against his front door. His drowsy mind turns first to Kylo, loud and impatient, only he's beside him warm and sleepy. Not the person at the door then. His mind then turns to his father, cold and disapproving. He discounts the distressing thought seconds later. If anything his father would insist he visit him, not the other way around and not unannounced. Intrigued and annoyed by the person at the door, Hux removes himself from Kylo's arms quickly and throws on his dressing gown before the person at the door breaks it down.

To his immense relief it is merely Phasma. She stares at him intensely and for a moment Hux wonders if Kylo has left love bites on his neck or if it is merely his state of undress that bothers her. Then he remembers his black eye and the fight he had gotten into the night before. He runs a hand through his hair and wishes he had some coffee. His mind attempts to collects itself as he stares at her sluggishly. There is a long awkward pause as both wait for the other to speak.

"We were concerned." Phasma eventually spits out, tilting her head down indicating she means everyone below in the coffee shop. "You never miss work." She adds assessing his bruise with her eyes. "So we thought maybe you'd died. I came to check." She paused. Hux nods and waves a hand attempting to imply _I'm here, I'm fine_. "You look like shit Sir." She blurts honestly. "How did your business transaction go last night?" She asks quietly, sounding worried. "I could come with you next time if you require back up." She adds a fearsome twinkle in her eye. He vaguely remembers how she had dealt with the bullies at the Sith Form who had been targeting CE-1976, one of her brood of foster kids. It had been a memorable and messy winter formal, at least according to police reports.

Hux shakes his head finding his tongue at last. "It went fine thanks. I can handle myself." He says straightening his shoulders. "You should see the other guy." He adds smirking for effect. [It wasn't that he didn't trust Phasma, because he did. But he also enjoyed having secrets, and it was convenient to use his secret side business as an excuse whenever he needed it].

"Alright. Just be careful Sir." Phasma tells him, suddenly pushing into his flat without invitation or warning. "You may as well take the day off Sir." She tells him heading to the kitchen, hopefully to make coffee. "You's missed most of the morning anyway and if Mitaka sees you he'll worry. He burns the milk when he's upset and that sets Thanisson off."

Hux blinks leaning up against the microwave. "Thanisson is back from uni?" He asked deciding he needed to pay a bit more attention to the employee schedule. It was always entertaining watching young Thanisson attempt to flirt with the obvious Mitaka. It was almost a shame to miss it. But Phasma was right, he could do with the time off, especially as he had to go to see his awful doctor later and be poked and prodded like a lab rat.

"He needs the money Sir, and was more than willing to assist us given our current staffing issue." She said referring to both Thanisson and the desertion of the traitorous FN-2187. Hux nodded. It was quite convenient that Phasma had collected so many waifs and strays as it allowed him to replace one with another. Even so losing Eight-Seven [who was now technically an adult and able to make misguided and foolhardy decisions by himself] must have been hard on her and her family unit. He thought about squeezing her arm gently in comfort and then thought better of it. He pulled three mugs down from his cabinet instead.

"I see." He said wondering how to comfort people. [He made a mental note to google that later].

Phasma fiddles with the cafetière and Hux fiddles with the sugar bowl as the kettle boils. It was nice in an odd sort of way.

"Is someone making coffee?" Kylo asks with a yawn stumbling sleepily into the kitchen, clad only in his boxers and Hux's ugly jumper his hair wild. [He looks adorable a mess].

Startled Phasma throws the cafetière at Kylo's head. Thankfully he dodges and it hits the wall instead. It shatters and sends glass and coffee grinds everywhere. Kylo's eyes widen and before either he or Hux can react Phasma has him pulled him into a headlock.

"Sir call the police. This is that homeless weirdo who molested you the other day. He seems to have broken in to your flat somehow." Phasma says glaring at Kylo who is slowly turning red.

"Let him go! He's not homeless." Hux orders. "That weirdo is my boyfriend Kylo."

Phasma looks at him surprised. "Surely not?" She says loosening her hold a little. "You could do better Sir."

"I'm serious." He says folding his arms. "Now let him go before you end up back in prison. He's my driver today."


	10. Appointments and Stories

Kylo pouts the entire drive to the hospital. "She didn't scare me. I could have taken her in a fight. I just didn't want to make a scene. She's your friend right? Besides I didn't think you'd approve Hux." He says sounding petulant and moody.

"I know." Hux replies doing his best to comfort Kylo from the passenger seat, one elbow lent against the car door, his head resting on his hand. "Phasma apologised. Well sort of. When you were busy getting dressed she said you seemed just the pretty messed up sort of fool I'd fall for. She's very intuitive." He adds tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "You just missed the turning on the right you know."

"Fuck." Kylo swears.

In the end it takes them an extra ten minutes to get to the hospital. And another fifteen to find a parking space in the tightly packed car park, making Hux glad he'd insisted they'd leave early. They bicker all the way into the hospital building Hux is unfortunate enough to be familiar with. They hold hands as they walk down the long corridors past other patients and medical staff, Kylo squeezing his hand affectionately. That small tender action makes Hux glad he had asked him along.

He logs in via a computer terminal beside the reception desk and then takes a seat beside Kylo on uncomfortable plastic chairs.

They sit and wait and breathe in the stink of disinfectant. Kylo's hand is hot in his. Hux hates coming to the small local hospital, but hates the thought of driving further for the same treatment. Around them other patients come and go. Some of them, mostly older ladies in flowery dresses stare at them and their joined hands. A few of them smile.

The nurses and reception team glare at Hux. Not because of Kylo or their hands but simply because they hate him. Make one junior doctor cry and you are practically a mass murderer in their eyes. None of them care that Dr Dameron had been incompetent. He didn't need a friend, he needed a doctor who gave him efficient treatment.

Hux leans against Kylo's shoulder. _Why did they always have to be running late when he had an appointment?_ **He hates wasting time like this. Life he can't get back. Hux sighs and wills the afternoon to be over already. Or better yet that to be back in bed snuggling with Klyo, as Millicent eyes them with distain. [She was only upset Hux had found someone else's hair to pet. She'd be fine, eventually. He hoped. For Kylo's sake].**

Hux brushed his lips against Kylo's ear. "Distract me please." He asks quietly, fed up with the wait. "Tell me something."

Kylo frowns confused. "Like what?"

"Anything. A story?" Hux begs, feeling his brain slowly dying from the dullness surrounding them.

"Okay so um. So there's this guy and he's sort of ruggedly handsome I guess, a bit of a scoundrel. Anyway he quits this smuggling ring and joins the Airforce because he wants to be a pilot. And he's a really good, one of the best in America." Kylo explains letting go of Hux's hand so he can gesture dramatically as he talks.

"This is set in America?" Hux says raising an eyebrow.

"Not exactly, this is important backstory. So anyway he's put in charge of training this other guy who's a bit younger, a complete newbie but like a brilliant pilot. So anyway they spend some time together and become-"

"Enemies? No, wait lovers?" Hux guesses cutting in.

"No, What? No. They become best friends." Kylo replies looking appalled.

"This is dull." Hux sighs almost tempted to rest his feet up on a plastic chair.

"Stop interrupting!" Kylo growls frustrated. "Anyway. So like the younger pilot has this totally tragic childhood, his ma died when he was a baby and he's raised by relatives, while his dad works abroad and sends him money."

"Was this a film?"

"Hux!" Kylo threatened, loud enough to have two nurses look over at them and hush them both.

"Sorry. Go on please." Hux

"Right so um so these guys and the rest of their squad? I think that's what it's called… get invited to go to England to show off their pilot skills because they're really good. Anyway so they're in London the day before the show, exploring and stuff when the newbie sees this pretty girl being dragged into this car by some men in suits. He and his friend try to rescue her, but end up in the car too. Anyway, it turns out that this girl is super posh and like her dad is the one who has sent these guys to pick her up. Anyway she's super upset because she doesn't get on with her dad because he's always working. So like she and the newbie start talking and-"

"Fall in love?"

"No!" Kylo groans looking upset again. "They start talking about their family and it turns out they both have this locket thing. And they open them up and the photos are exactly the same! Because it turns out that they're twins! And the photo is of their dead ma." He says his excitement clear in his tone.

"That was great Kylo." Hux lies hoping he'll be called soon.

"But that's not the end!" Kylo pouts. "Do you know who their father was?" He asks as if Hux has any clue as to where this story was heading. "It turns out that their dad was the musician Darth Vader!"

"Who?" Hux replied, having been brought up listening to Mozart and proper music.

"The rock legend! You know dark cape, dark mask? He's iconic!" Kylo said sounding upset.

"Right sorry. You're a fan then?"

Kylo nodded ardently. "Since before birth. I was conceived during the grand finale of his Endor tour."

"Okay? So um what happened to the other pilot?" Hux asked trying to put Kylo's conception out of his head.

"Oh he got in trouble for going AWOL in London and ended up marrying the daughter of Darth Vader. Did you know Darth Vader only performed using red guitars? And he used to drive his manager Palpatine crazy by breaking them before big shows. Did you know Darth Vader wears that mask because he was in a serious accident when young?"

Hux does his best to pretend to be interested as Kylo prattles on about this Vader person. How did he not know Kylo was obsessed with this? He wondered feeling a little jealous. His phone beeps with a message before he can become too upset.

The message is from JB-007, a stormtrooper from the coffee shop who was not particularly bright but very kind [when not breaking people's noses].

 **Congrats on finding someone special Chief** , the texts starts, implying that Phasma has blabbed to everyone at the coffee shop already. He should probably be angry but it's a relief really. For people to know and accept it without him having to do the awkward announcement. He continues to read tuning out Kylo's blabber about Vader. **Mitaka dropped a latte glass, he was so surprised. But then I think he bet you were more likely to get another cat than a lover. Anyway what I wanted to know was did you or did you not start a fight club? And do I need a permission slip to join? - JB-007**

Hux sighs deeply and types out a reply.

Thanks. Tell him that's coming out of his pay. _And don't be ridiculous_. Hux

He rubs a hand over his temples and glances at Kylo who seems to have picked up a bridal magazine and is flicking through the pages.

"That's probably crawling with germs you know." He says trying not to shudder at the thought.

Kylo shrugs but puts the magazine down. "I thought I might as well look at the section on hair braiding since people seem to think I'm homeless..."

"I like you as you are." Hux replies honestly. "But we could always go shopping. You'd look ravishing in that ball gown." He adds his lips curling up teasingly as he points to the bridal dress on the cover.

Kylo snorts and kisses his cheek. "Hux I'm going to go find us some snacks okay? I'll be right back." He stands up and wanders down a corridor, Hux admiring the view as he goes.


	11. Doctor

Of course it's only once Kylo's disappeared from sight that Hux gets called into his appointment. Hux sighs and straightens his back as he heads towards his Doctor's office steeling his nerves. For some reason everytime he visits he feels like he is walking into an interrogation.

"Good afternoon Dr Organa." He greets coldly sitting down across from the stern yet beautiful older woman. Around the hospital they call her the General, and Hux can see why as she stares at him dressed sharply in a deep blue dress.

"Good afternoon." She replies politely, checking his notes on the computer. "Someone seems to have been in the wars." She says a hint of a smile on her lips as she stares at the bruise on his face. Her dislike of him is obvious despite her professionalism. "So apart from the eye what's new with you?"

Hux shrugs, there isn't much to tell. "I've got a boyfriend."

"That's lovely dear, but I meant medically." Dr Organa stops typing suddenly and peers over the rim of her glasses at him. "Sorry how did you hurt that eye again dear?" She asks sounding mildly concerned about him.

"I got into a fight at a bar. My boyfriend's a big crybaby, I was protecting him."

"I see, isn't he lucky?" She says something mildly insulting in her tone, which makes it sound almost as if she feels sorry for his boyfriend. "Are you still feeling depressed?" She asks snapping back to his chart.

"I never said I was depressed." He replies defensively, aware it is a possible side effect of his medication.

"According to my notes you gave up a prominent law career to work at a coffee shop. It's a bit of a red flag dear."

"It was recommended I reduce my work hours and stress levels. I diversified." He hisses feeling attacked. He digs his finger nails into his palms and tries to remember how to breathe. "The Dark Side is the most popular coffee shop in the county. We've won awards."

She hummed and made some more notes. Hux didn't bother to look, aware by now that she used code.

"And are you still having difficulty sleeping?" She asks picking up the stethoscope and warming the end slightly.

Hux shakes his head. He's been sleeping through the night recently with Kylo's comforting presence and long arms wrapped around him. He feels less tired and tells her so [minus the part about Kylo obviously]. She nods and slips the metal disc of the stethoscope under his shirt. She spends the next few minutes standing close listening to his heart. Hux feels incredibly uncomfortable the entire time as he stares at her neatly made crown shaped plait.

Eventually Dr Organa returns to her seat and starts typing again. "I'd like to continue to monitor you for the time being. I'll see you in about three months' time. Make an appointment with the receptionist on the way out." She says handing him a piece of paper.

Hux remains in his seat. "What about my heart?" He asks annoyed. He looks over his prescription. "You're lessening my dosage. Does that mean I'm getting better? I've recovered from the heart attack?"

"You mean cardiac arrest. And yes things are looking positive. We are managing your condition together. I suggest you keep doing what you're doing and I'll see you in three months' time." She says turning her attention back to her computer.

Hux leaves relived he won't have to deal with or see Dr Organa again for months.

When he steps into the waiting room again, Kylo is back in his seat looking at another bridal magazine, an empty cup of coffee by his feet. Hux heads to the desk and arranges his appointment, as he does Kylo looks up and gives him a smile that melts his insides from across the room.

"Let's go Kylo." He says taking his hand and leading him out into the weak British sunshine. Hux looks at his watch, it's a little too early for dinner. "Do you want to come back to mine and make out?"

Kylo nods. "Fuck yes" He replies pulling Hux close for a kiss.

* * *

Okay so I did a little research about hearts and illnesses and stuff, not enough to be an expert or anything so if this is awful I apologise. Also I hate going to the doctor's because of reasons. Please remember this is all from Hux's point of view [And he hates pretty much everyone]. Given Hux's age, the stuff I mentioned about pills and stress it seems to me that he probably has supraventricular tachycardia (SVT).


	12. Frottage Finally

"I feel disgusting. No one ever mentions how gross this is in films or whatever." Hux complains to Kylo, who is pinned beneath his jean clad thighs. His pants feel sticky and messy and as his orgasm fades it begins to irritate his pristine self. Beneath him Kylo's dark eyes are soft and blissful. He leans down to kiss those soft stupid lips, enjoying how pretty Kylo looks with his cheeks flushed, his messy hair pooling outward on the cushions almost like a dark crown resting upon his head.

He expects Kylo to tilt his head up, to press close eager for more kisses. He does not anticipate Kylo turning away from him. It is an unpleasant surprise. As Kylo bites at those pink lips Hux wonders what he had done wrong.

 _Oh. Shit._

Hux reaches forward and gently cups Kylo's scarred cheek. Turns his face so their eyes meet once again.

"No. Shhh. Stop thinking. I didn't mean it like that. You were wonderful. Amazing. So good." Hux praises as he runs his other hand down Kylo's toned chest, marvelling at the pale mottled marble skin that is now marred with gorgeous red scratches. His marks. "It's the cumming in my pants that's the disgusting part muffin."

Kylo laughs at his words, his eyes crinkling up at the corners adorably. It makes Hux want to devour him all over again. Hux rubs his nose against Kylo's in an Eskimo kiss.

"Next time we'll do this properly. Next time I'll take you to bed and keep you there for hours." He promises as he trails kisses down Kylo's neck and across his wide shoulders. Kissing all the skin he can. Next time he'll remove all their clothes or let Kylo remove them for him. Next time he'll have the proper necessities at hand for such activities. Next time they'll do more than rut against each other on his sofa like teenagers. Next time will be glorious. Hux rests his head against Kylo's chest and holds him close repeating how lovely and special he is, because it is true and he deserves to know. Kylo ruffles his hair in return and Hux permits it.

Somehow they fall into a light doze curled up against each other.

Hux wakes to find the sun has disappeared and Kylo is attempting to extract himself from his embrace. He huffs as Kylo falls to the floor. "What are you doing idiot?" He asks trying not to laugh.

"I have to go." Kylo replies crossly from where he is sprawled upon the floor.

"You could have asked. Come on you can have a bath with me." Hux suggests sitting up stiffly. It seems the mess in his trousers has dried somewhat making everything even more uncomfortable.

"I can't I have to go." Kylo shakes his head. "I need to go home and change." Kylo explains says picking his shirt up from where Hux had carelessly thrown it onto the floor. He pulls it back on and does up the buttons sloppily. "Especially now my pants are sticky."

Hux looks him over, it looks completely obvious that he just had sex. "I have a washing machine." Hux offers wanting Kylo to stay longer. He'd been hoping Kylo would sleep over again and hold him as he slept. He wants that dream again, the one filled with blood and love and Kylo. Beautiful sweet Kylo.

"Even so I can't wear these clothes a third day in a row. I've got work tomorrow." Kylo says sounding reluctant to leave.

"Tomorrow's Saturday." Hux argues trying not to sound desperate.

"I still have work. I've two yoga classes, an hour of senior fitness and a group of preteen brats to teach kickboxing."

"That sounds terrible." Hux sighs pressing Kylo up against the wall and kissing him. "You know you should leave some stuff here then. When you come over next. Some pyjamas and things. A toothbrush." He suggests taking a risk hoping Kylo won't laugh.

"I should?" Kylo smiles brushing his hair out of his face.

"Yes. You should." He said wrapping his arms around Kylo's neck. "Then I can keep you Saturday evening and all of Sunday." He says kissing the dark specks on Kylo's face. "Even longer if you don't upset Milicent."

Kylo groans. "That sounds amazing. But." He pauses and bites his lip. Hux frowns at him. What could be better than Netflix, pizza and cuddling? He wonders. "My parents have this thing." Kylo explains his hands fiddling with the belt loops on Hux's jeans. "Sunday lunch is always family time. They'll be upset if I skip it. They're already curious since I've been disappearing more than usual."

"I see." Hux replies remembering their earlier conversation. "Well I'm free Sunday. Tell them you're bringing a date." He half jokes, shrugging and trying to sound casual. He doesn't want Kylo to think him needy or high maintenance.

"Okay. Um. Great." Kylo nods. "They might not like you though." He warns reluctantly.

"They'll get used to me." Hux replies smirking and stealing a kiss. "Besides for you I'll pretend to be sweet."

"Perfect. Okay. Love you, bye." Kylo says heading to the door unaware of the effect his words have had on Hux.

He slinks back onto the sofa as the front door slams shut. Curls a hand into a fist and brings it to his lips. _Fuck I'm doomed_. He thinks pulling out his phone to text Kylo.

Love you too. Hux


	13. Going To The Gym

Around one in the afternoon Hux finds himself outside Millennium Falcon Gym. Not because he actually intends to spend his Saturday working out [He personally prefers to swim or workout in the privacy of his flat]. Nor is he stalking his boyfriend Kylo. You can't really stalk someone you're dating can you? Anyway he isn't there because he misses him. Because he doesn't, that would be ridiculous, he saw him just yesterday.

No. He's there because Kylo had spent the entire morning pestering him via text, sending him ridiculous, cute messages and snarking about various regular gym goers. Kylo had followed this up with several tantalizing selfies of muscular arms, tight abs, and a firm spandex covered arse along with a gorgeous pic of Kylo with his hair up in braids. Hux had set the last one as his phone background and wanked to the rest in the bath. [It was only polite since Kylo had gone to all that effort].

Of course after that onslaught of sexy photos Hux is unable to refuse Kylo's ridiculous demands to be brought lunch.

So there he is, outside the last place he wants to be, holding the paper bag containing Kylo's lunch close, a chicken salad baguette, and a raisin cookie. In his other hand the heat from a tall vanilla latte is burning through the thin paper cup. He takes a deep breath and pushes open the door, preparing himself mentally for the smell of sweat and dirty socks and the sight of too much jiggling flesh.

He blinks his eyes adjusting to the harsh bright gym lights, and realises it is much nicer inside than he had expected. The entrance is clean and spacious, swathes of white, silver and chrome everywhere. It's both modern and at the same time slightly dated, the design vaguely reminding Hux of something out of Star Trek or that strange period in American design where everything was vaguely futuristic and spacey.

He glances around looking for Kylo and realises that the actual gym area is semi visible behind the frosted glass. To get to Kylo he'd have to clear the reception area first, which is easier said than done given the signs that read members only and the grim looking grey haired man at the reception desk. Hux wonders if he is the boss as he approaches the scruffy looking receptionist [?] wearing a brown leather jacket who is currently petting a large brown shaggy dog and ignoring his duties [and customers].

The old man finally looks up as he approaches. "Welcome. You here to sign up kid? We have a special discount rate for students." The man says eyeing him up and down like a potential gold mine. "We can have you bulked up in months." Hux is momentarily surprised by, he glances at the name tag, Han's American accent. A thought flickers dimly at the back of his mind, but Hux can't recall it.

Hux rolls his eyes. He stopped being a student years ago, yet people make that mistake all the time. "I'm fine. I'm just here to deliver this." He explains holding up the bag of food and the coffee.

"We don't allow food inside sorry kid." Han says sounding not at all sorry.

"It's for one of your staff." Hux replies his shoulder's tensing slightly. It almost seemed that the old man was just itching for a fight, verbal or otherwise.

"Well in that case, leave it at the desk here with me." He suggests rubbing behind the dog's floppy ears. Hux looks at the pool of dog drool growing on the counter, next to the sign that advertises spice supplements. It seems unsanitary.

"I'd prefer to deliver it in person." He says frowning. The whole point of coming after all was to see Kylo.

"You need a signature or something kid? It's just a coffee." Han growls reaching for the food.

"Can't you just call them over for me?" Hux askes pulling the bag back, out of Han's grasp. He looks at the small microphone thing on the desk which was seemingly connected to a building tannoy system.

"Fine." Han shrugs. He clearly has nothing better to do. "Who you after anyway?"

"Guess." Hux replies automatically a smirk on his lips. [He's probably going to end up banned at this rate. He doesn't care though].

Han tilts his head assessing for a moment. "Your coffee cup says princess but my wife doesn't work here."

Hux sighed moving his fingers from where they covered the name he'd written on the cup as a joke. "It says prince actually. Does tall, dark and handsome ring any bells?" He asks giving the man some clues. He recalls something Kylo had mentioned before. "And your favourite employee?"

"Right. Gotcha." Han nods turning around and yelling over his shoulder. "Finn your coffee's here." He calls turning to the small café/frozen yoghurt stand Hux had failed to notice in the corner of the entrance. [ _Of course_ they had their own snack place and _of course_ Kylo still made him deliver here].

Hux's eyes widened further as his former employee Eight-Seven appeared to the left of the old annoying guy. "What the hell are you doing here traitor?" He asked glaring intensely at the younger man. "Phasma has been worried sick about you! Would it kill you to call her once in a while?"

"It's Finn now." Eight-Seven says giving him a whole lot of attitude for someone in a stupid orange jacket. "And I'm not coming back to the Dark Side no matter how good your coffee is." He says as Han puts a hand on Finn's shoulder protectively.

"Attaboy Finn." Han interjects obviously pleased Finn wants to be on his side. He looks a little smug and again that look is slightly familiar.

"What? No I don't care where you work." Which is true. He's hardly thought of Finn at all since he left. "But you don't have to be a dick to Phasma. She's practically your ma." He says trying not to feel hypocritical given his own parental issues.

"I'm in charge of my life now, not her." Finn replies shooting Hux a glare before returning back to serve a customer in the café. Hux decides he's letting Phasma know all about her wayward brat as soon as he gets back to the coffee shop.

"You heard him now beat it." Han growls. "Let's not start a war here."

Hux sighs again. "Like I said. I'm not here for Finn. I brought this for Kylo. Kylo Ren." Hux explains wondering worriedly if Kylo had been lying to him about having a job. If he had he was going to get such a pounding.

Han's face changes at those words his face relaxing. "Oh you meant Ben. Well why didn't you just say so?" He leant over and turned the tannoy on. "Ben one of your weird pals is here with lunch so get your arse to reception pronto son."

"Affirmative." Kylo replies moments later his voice metallic and cold over the speakers.

"So are you in Ben's little band?" Han asks awkwardly as they wait for Kylo to arrive.

"It's Kylo and no." Hux replies deciding his and Kylo's relationship is none of his business. If his hands were free he'd be scratching at his palms. Instead he stares at the glass doors and waits for Kylo to arrive.

Han scratches his stubble and stares at him. "What's your name by the way kid? I'm Han Solo." He licks his dry lips. "Ben mention me at all?" He asks looking curious.

Hux shrugs. "I'm Bren." He says because it isn't quite a lie, even if nobody calls him that. "You gave him that car right?" He says unsure what to say to Han. "It's nice." He shrugs again his eyes lighting up as he spots Kylo striding towards them. _Thank fuck_ he thinks as he is saved from making awkward small talk.

He changes his mind as moments later a grinning Kylo picks him up, and holds him tightly in his arms.

"You're all sweaty." Hux complains, secretly enjoying himself. Kylo puts him down gently.

"I wasn't sure you'd come." Kylo says his cheeks slightly pink.

"Of course I came. Your texts were too good to resist. Now put your coat on you look indecent!" He says his eyes transfixed on the thin dark material covering Kylo's lower half.

"Ben. You're wasting your lunch hour." Han interrupts leaning against the desk his head resting on his hand as if he is used to Kylo's strange antics.

Kylo turns noticing Han for the first time. His cheeks turning redder. He nods. "We're going." He says pulling his coat on and Hux to the door.

"Good. Some sunshine will do you good. You look like a vampire." Han calls behind him.

"Your boss is a dick. You should quit." Hux tells him as soon as they're outside.

Kylo laughs and takes the coffee from Hux's hand. He holds his now free hand in his. "Let's go to the park again."

Hux nods and leans against Kylo's arm. "So I was thinking I should bring something when I come to lunch tomorrow. Do your parents like wine? I have some excellent vintages in my collection…"


	14. Meeting the Parents

It isn't a long drive to Kylo's parents' house, which was good since Hux hadn't driven his car in a while, preferring instead to let Kylo give him a ride. [When the weather is better he should take Kylo out on his motorbike, it would be enjoyable having that thick frame clinging to him tightly]. Hux drives slowly down the secluded road, admiring the neat lines of trees and peering through the gaps in the tall hedges which hide grand houses. He tries to remember the address Kylo had given him and wishes that Kylo was with him instead of having left early to do some errand for his mother.

Number 4, number 4… Hux shouldn't be so surprised when he finally finds the house but he is. He stares at the grandness of the large old house and finds himself slightly intimidated. From the outside it seemed there were four or five bedrooms and a large garage. Hux feels his palms itch. Kylo hadn't mentioned his parents were wealthy. But then of course he wouldn't, he probably didn't even think about that sort of thing. He should have known he thinks, given the good neighbourhood. But then again this whole area was quite wealthy. Hux almost wishes he'd thought to ask Kylo more about his parents.

He parks the car and takes a deep breath, assessing his hair in the mirror first then his shirt collar. He'd chosen one that matched the colour of his eyes instead of the dark colours he usually preferred. Today he was going to make a good impression.

He's done his best to make himself look like a suitable boyfriend for Kylo, not because he needed Kylo's parent's approval. But because he can sense how much it would mean to Kylo. The poor sweet thing had been awake indecently early with worry. Hux had held him close and kissed him until Kylo had been wrapped up in his love.

Hux checks that his slowly fading black eye is perfectly concealed beneath the layer of makeup he had put on, and picks up the bottle of wine and the bouquet of white lilies from the passenger seat. He gets out of the car and squares his shoulders. _Time for battle_ he thinks plastering a fake smile on his face and rings the doorbell.

He hears the bell go, the sound muffled by the thick front door and waits. He waits a little more and as he does his nerves grow slightly bigger like worms in his stomach slivering and wriggling and making him sick.

The front door opens and a familiar face stares back at him. They stare at each other for a long minute, neither able to speak.

"Mr Hux? How on earth did you get my address?" Dr Organa says finding her voice first. She's staring at him looking mildly alarmed, her bangle covered arm holding the door tightly, using it as a barrier between them. "Unless it is an absolute emergency, please refrain from disturbing me outside of clinic hours in future." She says sternly her tone cross. "This is a huge breach of conduct you know." She adds ready to close the front door on him. "Why are you here anyway?" She asks sounding slightly less cross as her curiosity gets the better of her.

"I -I'm sorry. I was invited to lunch and I must have got the wrong house." Hux stutters caught off guard. He pulls out his phone to check the address Kylo had texted. "I was looking for Kylo Ren. Sorry. I must have gotten the wrong house." He repeats turning to leave almost stumbling from the doorstep in his haste.

"Wait. You're Ben's new friend?" Dr Organa asks grabbing his arm, her eyes widening almost comically.

Hux nods biting his tongue to prevent himself from correcting Kylo's name. She can't be Kylo's mother he thinks as he stares at her. Can she? He wonders.

"This is unexpected. I'm sorry, please come in. You can call me Leia." She says putting on her own fake smile as she lets him inside reluctantly. Hell she must be Kylo's mother. "It's always nice to meet Ben's pals." She adds which makes Hux wonder just what Kylo had told her about him. Didn't she know they were boyfriends?

He holds out the wine and flowers to her deciding it best to speak to Kylo first. "These are for you." He tells her, his brain still trying to come to terms with the fact Kylo's mother had seen him undressed.

"White Lillies, how lovely. I've not had Lillies since my parent's funeral." She tells him subtly criticising his choice.

"They were my mother's favourite flowers." He replies taking off his shoes and putting them neatly by the door.

"I see." Dr Organa says looking a little regretful [which means one point to him]. _Except shit. He's trying to get Kylo's parents to like him not win points against them._ He scratches his palms. Thankfully there is still Kylo's father to impress.

"Ben! Ben!" Calls Dr Organa yelling up the stairs to her son as Hux stands in the hallway assessing the white walls and large windows. The house seems spacious and luxurious despite the strange little nicknacks scattered about the place, presumably souvenirs from their travels Kylo had mentioned.

Kylo stomps down the stairs. "What is it? Is he here?" He asks jumping down the final few steps and landing on the polished wooden floor heavily. He straitens and assesses Hux. "You don't look like Hux. You're wearing actual colour." Kylo says criticising his look. And yeah maybe Hux had gone slightly overboard trying to make himself look like someone respectable. But then again Kylo was staring at him, fervent desire in his dark eyes. So maybe his outfit wasn't completely terrible.

Dr Organa looks between the both of them confused. She leans up and kisses Kylo's cheek leaving a smear of red which she wipes away with her thumb. "I'm going to go put these into water. And I've some reports to finish so I'll be in my office. Ben why don't you show your friend around a bit dear? She says leaving the two of them alone in the hallway.

Hux relaxes once she leaves and pulls Kylo into a hug wrapping his arms around Kylo's middle. "I can't believe you're an effing Montague! Why didn't you tell me?" He hisses into Kylo's ear.

"A what?" Kylo replies looking confused.

"You're my bloody Romeo!" He says vexed.

Kylo flushed seemingly getting the reference the second time around. "You always say the sweetest things." He mumbles pressing his lips to Hux's neck.

"I didn't mean it like that. Your mother hates me." Hux explains trying to push Kylo away, which was difficult as he kept nuzzling his neck.

"She just met you." It's somewhat annoying how cute Kylo's confused face is, he thinks kissing his cheek.

Hux laughs hysterically. "She's my bloody doctor. Trust me she hates me."

"She is?" Kylo's lips turn up at the corner into a ridiculous grin.

"Don't laugh. It's not funny." Hux says punching him playfully on the shoulder.

Kylo puts a hand over his lips to hide his laugh. "Sorry. We'll at least you've met both of them now." He says shrugging.

Hux blinks. "Both of them?"

"Ben did you take Chewie for a walk like you promised?" A gruff American voice interrupts, yelling from another room. Hux wonders if they have any poison he could take.

Kylo groans. "Yes dad. An hour ago. Hux is here."

"Who? Oh." Han frowned as he appears from a different room wearing an apron with the image of a metal bikini plastered on the front. Hux assumed from the apron he was cooking. Han looked at him with hard eyes and suddenly Hux could see the resemblance. "You told me your name was Bren."

"It is. But I prefer Hux." Hux replies realizing the probability of Kylo's parents liking him is now extremely slim.

Han sighed. "Of course. Did you also name yourself after the family dog?" He asked glancing at Kylo. "Have you offered your pal a drink?" Kylo shakes his head and Hux notices he's braided it again.

"I'll go get you boys some beers. But don't tell your mother okay?" Han winks returning to the kitchen. As he leaves Hux decides he isn't quite so bad after all.

"So you work for your dad." Hux says trying to sort it all out in his head. "And he's American right?"

Kylo nods. "Obviously. I told you about him. He used to be a pilot." Hux tries and fails to remember when exactly Kylo had mentioned that.

Han returns moments later and hands them a chilled beer each. Hux doesn't really drink beer, preferring whisky but he takes it diplomatically. "Lunch is nearly ready, you eat chicken right Hux? I'm doing an English roast with all the trimmings. The others are in the livingroom why don't you boys go join them?" Han says ruffling Kylo's hair fondly and leaving again.

Hux looks at Kylo confused. "What others? I'm just having lunch with you and your parent's right?"

Kylo bites his lip, looking guilty. "Um. Well. I told my parents I wanted to have a friend round to lunch, they decided to invite some people over too."

"So I'm just a friend now?" Hux hisses feeling hurt. He wasn't going to let Kylo stay over again if that was how things were going to be.

"Of course you're not just a friend. I just thought maybe we could tell them about us together." He says scratching his elbow nervously pushing up his long shirtsleeves in the process. Hux forgives him immediately, kissing him softly, running his tongue over Kylo's red bitten lips.

"So who is in the livingroom then? I'd like to avoid further surprises if possible." He says sipping his beer. It tastes awful but he takes another sip anyway.

"My mother invited one of the doctors who is part of her Resistance pro-vaccination group, and Han invited the newbie from work. I'd rather not go in and talk with them. I know why they're here. My parents prefer them to me. It's obvious." He says clenching his hands and looking like he might just cry. Hux remembers being at school and his father's group of favourite pupils and his heart aches for Kylo.

"I'm sure they don't." He says brushing Kylo's hair from his face.

Kylo sniffs and leans into his hand. "Even my dog Chewie seems to like those guys better." He complains. Hux thinks about the slobbering mess of hair from the gym and snorts.

"Dogs like everyone, even idiots. You're brilliant Kylo. I've known you only a short time but I've already fallen completely in love with you. Now, obviously that was going to happen because you're an angel with that face, and that hair." He says stroking Kylo's scar. "But even if you didn't have those things you're still funny and talented and I'd still adore you." He says kissing Kylo sweetly. Kylo kisses him back roughly biting at his lips.

"Fuck Hux. I love you too babe. So much." He clutches at Hux kissing him until he's breathless. "My room now." Kylo rumbles picking up Hux and throwing him over his shoulder, one hand resting on Hux's arse as he carries Hux up the stairs.


	15. Bedroom

Hux is busy on his knees when there is a knock on Kylo's bedroom door interrupting their activities. His mouth stills and his fingers curl around Kylo's warm thick thighs as he tenses, his eyes darting to the door. Worry flickers across Kylo's face as he stares down at Hux. They're both aware the door isn't locked. That there is no lock to Kylo's bedroom. Hux wonders if they're about to be caught. Kylo's dark jeans and underwear are pooled around his ankles, his muscular legs spread obscenely wide for Hux. Hux's lips are pressed to the tip of Kylo's cock. There is no denying what they're in the middle of, if caught. Hux hopes it isn't Dr Organa. That would be completely mortifying.

Someone raps on the door again and Hux hates them intensely. He's just begun to get good at this judging by the sounds Kylo is making. Hux imagines shooting the person behind the door and it makes him grow a little harder inside his trousers.

"Hey? Kylo? It's um Poe, Poe Dameron. We met at that blood drive. You've been in your room for a while now and um is everything alright? We can hear odd noises downstairs… Your dad wants to know if you're breaking things again and crying." Says the person behind the door, Poe apparently, who is currently ruining their privacy. Poe's voice is muted by the door but it seems familiar somehow. Wait he knew a Dameron didn't he? Fuck. It's almost like he's playing that Kevin Bacon game.

"I'm busy. Um reading magazines. Go away..." Kylo snaps blushing heavily. _Can I continue?_ Hux asks via gesture, lightly squeezing Kylo's thigh. Despite the risks or perhaps because of it Hux wanted to continue, to fulfil his promise.

"That sounds cool. Can I come in?" Poe replies undeterred by Kylo's vocal hostility.

"No. The door's locked." Kylo lies hoping Poe might be fool enough to believe him. "Get lost." He adds throwing a pillow at the door. It hits with a soft thwump.

"Don't be rude. I'm your guest." Poe says a smirk in his voice.

"I didn't invite you. Feel free to leave." Kylo replies his voice low and husky.

"Don't be like that. Your mother wants us to be friends. Come downstairs and talk to Finn and me. We're playing Podracers. " Poe says sounding pathetic as he practically begs.

"I have lots of friends and I can play Podracers whenever I want. It's my videogame." Kylo replies his voice growing unsteady as Hux mouths impatiently at his cock. Hux's tongue swirls across flavoured latex. For some reason the banana flavour seemed superior to the strawberry he'd tried the night before.

"Yes well she thinks you could do with better friends. Ones that aren't rude and disappear before lunch."

Hux bristles. _So that's why Poe and Finn had been invited over, to be Kylo's little playmates._ It was ridiculous. And completely unnecessary since Kylo had Hux. Hux opens his lips wider and welcomes more of Kylo's large cock inside his hot mouth. Kylo's body quivers in response, his hips jerking forward eagerly.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Hux didn't leave. I'm looking at him right now." Kylo rumbles as his hands curl into black sheets, gripping them tightly.

"He's in your room? Why didn't he say hi to me?" Poe asks sounding confused.

"He doesn't like you. We're busy." Kylo closes his eyes and bites at his lips. He's close Hux thinks smiling around his cock. "Go back and flirt with Finn. Or whatever. I don't care."

"Right well lunch will be ready soon."


	16. Caught

In a minute they'll have to go downstairs, in a minute Hux will have to go face Kylo's awful family again. But right now Hux lies on Kylo's bed, curled up beside his boyfriend savouring the quiet. They both need a minute to settle their hearts after their intense orgasms. He loves Kylo's mouth even more now. His mouth was hot and moist, and even through the latex it had felt amazing. Hux runs his fingers through Kylo's silky hair which smells faintly of coconut.

He's fixing Kylo's messy braids when he hears raised voices in the hallway outside.

"Luke we asked you to bring someone for Kylo!" A voice hisses and Hux is fairly sure it's Kylo's mother. _Of course she's still trying to interfere_ he thinks sitting up, ignoring Kylo's grunt of protest and hastily does up the front of his jeans.

"I did. I brought the force." Someone else replies, from the sound of it Kylo's Jedi Uncle. He sound calm and strangely American. Hux wishes he'd paid a little more attention to Kylo's ramblings about his family.

"Besides last time he met one of my students it didn't turn out that well." Uncle Luke adds. Beside him Kylo seems unconcerned despite the voices getting closer. Hux evades his lips and fumbles with the clasps on Kylo's jeans, aware that Kylo's family were probably going to burst in any moment.

"It was an accident. How many times are you going to bring that up? I'm worried about him Luke. He's been going out more, coming home late or not at all. And now he's bringing home unsavoury friends." Leia says and she must know that they can hear her, the witch. Hux glances around the room and wonders if it is obvious they just had sex.

He's still debating whether to snog Kylo senseless or pretend to be reading one of the magazines spread across Kylo's floor, [a strange mixture of fashion and gaming] when the door opens without warning.

"Can't you knock?" Kylo frowns at his mother and a man in white robes with a robotic hand. Hux tries not to stare, but it's quite a relief that he doesn't actually know this Jedi. _Maybe he could get one person in Kylo's family to like him after all._

"What are you doing upstairs? I wanted you to mingle!" Leia replies ignoring Kylo's question, her hands on her hips.

"I was showing Hux my Darth Vader collection." Kylo says at the same time Hux blurts out. "Kylo showed me his guitar."

Leia eyes them wearily probably seeing through their awful lies. Hux braces himself for her reaction and possibly some awkward questions. Her eyes narrow. "You weren't doing drugs were you? Or smoking? Poe said you might be. You sounded strange apparently." She asks looking them and the room over.

Kylo groans and tucks his hair behind his ears. "Of course not. Your precious Poe is an idiot. We weren't doing any of those things. Hux has a bad heart."

Hux nods feeling like a naughty school boy who has just gotten away with cheating. They aren't lying though. It's just she hasn't asked the right questions.

"Did you get in a fight Be- I mean Kylo? You've marks on your neck." Asks Uncle Luke cutting in. He sounds worried. Of course the Jedi wouldn't know what love bites are. In his holier than thou get up, Luke looks like he's never been kissed. Which is quite possible given the strict rules of the Jedi Order.

Kylo turns red. "I'm fine Uncle Luke." He replies and Hux examines his neck and thinks perhaps he has overdone it a bit, Kylo's neck is covered with blooming dark splotches.

Leia also looks at Kylo's neck. She stares between Kylo and Hux her eyes widening. Her lips turn into a thin angry line. "You. And you?" She says sounding shocked. Hux hopes she hasn't noticed the condoms in the bin. Leia takes a step back towards the door.

"Han where is your gun?" She calls shouting downstairs.

"Mother!" Kylo protests.

"I told you she hates me." Hux hisses grabbing Kylo's arm for protection. _She had to be joking about that gun right? It couldn't be legal._

"What?" Han replies from the downstairs, sounding worried. "Leia honey I promise I was going to tell you about the Kanjiklub deal. I only borrowed £50,000…"

"What? Kanjiklub? £50,000?" Leia replies storming away. Hux thanks sith quietly as she leaves closing the door behind her.

"So you're Kylo's friend?" Luke says turning his attention back to Hux, which makes him wonder if Kylo's parents fighting was a normal occurrence. He can hear them fighting below but can't quite make out the words now.

"Sort of." Hux shrugs taking Kylo's hand in his and squeezing it.

"He'd have made a fine Jedi Master you know." Luke tells him and Hux feels a headache ready to bloom in his head. It will be a miracle if he makes it out of Kylo's house his sanity intact.

"Possibly. But he's happy as he is." He replies aware how happy Kylo's music makes him.

"And also sitting right here." Kylo deadpans. "I'm not your student anymore Uncle Luke. Get over it."

"I know. I know. You want to be like Vader." Luke replies shaking his head.

Kylo nods biting his lips. "Did you listen to that cd I gave you? It's my band's first album. It's going to be big." He says sounding excited and hopeful.

"I will. I've been busy. I've a new group of Padawans starting at the temple. I'll listen to it soon." Luke mumbles looking away, as if he doesn't see Kylo's face fall it doesn't happen.

Hux bristles his heart aching for Kylo. "Since you're so busy, I guess we better warn you now we're planning on a June wedding." He blurts attempting a witty reply. Immediately after he says that he begins to panic. Luke stares at the two of them for a long time, long enough that Hux wonders if he's broken him. He daren't look at Kylo beside him. This was a huge ridiculous mess and it was all his fault. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut? Kylo probably hated him. He didn't blame him. He'd outed Kylo twice in fifteen minutes both times to family members.

"Congratulations." Luke says at last, an awkward smile spreading slowly across his face. He looks as uncomfortable as Hux feels. "I think lunch is ready." Luke adds leaving the room, no doubt eager to tell his sister/sister in law[?] The latest development.

"You want to marry me?"


	17. Mawwiage

"You want to marry me?" Kylo repeats looking a little amazed, a ridiculous grin quickly spreading across his face. He pulls Hux into an embrace without warning and nuzzles his stubbly cheek against Hux's neck. Hux can practically feel the happiness radiating from Kylo as his lungs are squashed by Kylo's suffocatingly strong arms. It is obviously too late to take those words back now. [Hux isn't entirely sure he wants to anyway, not when Kylo is holding him like this].

"This is brilliant! I can't believe we're on the same page like this. You know Tim told me I should at least wait until our first month anniversary before proposing. But no, yeah, this just feels right." Kylo says taking Hux's hands in his bigger ones.

Hux almost wishes Tim had had that talk with him. He bites his lips, looks Kylo in the eyes and tries to think practically. Kylo is [probably] the person he loves most in the world but they've only known each other a week at most. "I'm not, not taking it back. But maybe we should take it slow?" Hux says as gently as possible. "Why don't we wait a bit and see how things go yeah?" He says feeling a prat of extraordinary proportions as he squeezes Kylo's hand.

Kylo's shoulders droop at his words and it looks like he might just be about to cry as Kylo leans forwards his hair covering his eyes. _Kylo's mother has a lot to answer for_ he thinks wishing Kylo was a little more confident.

"I mean. There isn't a rush. Weddings are difficult to plan. And June is months away. We've ages to plan." Hux says cupping Kylo's face with his hand because damn it, he doesn't want to break Kylo's heart. _He just doesn't want to get married right this second._

"It's only five months away." Kylo replies leaning away and looking at his hands.

 _Five? Hells that was practically next to no time at all._ Hux feels almost on the verge on a panic attack. His heart hurts in his chest, but not in the way it usually does. Hux scratches at his palms and visualises the lump of anxiety in his stomach shrinking. He was good with words [mostly]. He could fix this. Had to.

"Next June is a year and five months away. We've ages to plan." He repeats taking Kylo's hand in his again.

"Oh. Yeah." Kylo nods understandingly and tucks his hair behind his ear. "Next year makes a lot more sense. Then the wedding won't interfere with the band tour."

"Your what? No wait tell me later." Hux says pinching the bridge of his nose. "For now let's just say we're engaged to be engaged."

Kylo snorts at his words and covers a hand over his mouth hiding the smile growing behind it. "Sorry. It's just that sounds sorta stupid... Overall this is probably the worst pre-proposal ever."

Hux frowns as Kylo leans forward and kisses him. "I can take it back if you're going to be like that." He says pushing Kylo away playfully.

"No don't. I'll ask my grandpa for his rings. He gave my grandma Padmé a pearl engagement ring, you've small fingers it'll suit you."

Hux bit his lip. "That's sweet. But I doubt he'll approve of me. Your mother doesn't." [And okay maybe it kind of bothers Hux that she doesn't].

Kylo laughs. "My mother and he don't get on well. It's complicated but I think he'll like you a lot."

Hux bites his lips, his anxiety growing again. "Are you sure? He might prefer that you give the ring to a pretty girl instead?" He says his thoughts running wild again.

"You're pretty, besides he was raised by his uncle and his uncle's lover. He's cool with me having a boyfriend trust me. He kept trying to set me up." Kylo pauses and looks at the floor. "I think my parents have stopped arguing so let's go eat."

"In a minute." Hux says reaching into his pocket for the spare key to his flat. [The one that Phasma used to have but he had confiscated upon discovering that Phasma and her ridiculously handsome husband Jaime had been secretly using his place for sex]. "Here." Hux says handing it to Kylo who just stares at the Jar Jar Binks keyring.

It takes him a minute or so to process the gift Hux has handed him.

"You want me to move in with you?" He beams and hugs Hux. "That's a great idea. It can be practise before we tie the knot." Kylo kisses his cheek and Hux swallows his protest. _It wouldn't be terrible if Kylo moved in, he could cook and Hux would have better sleep_. "You are full of wonderful ideas. I'm sick of this place. No one ever listens to me. And Uncle Luke was insisting I start paying rent too. But like he has bigger rooms and…"

"Wait, you still live with your parents?" Hux interrupts looking around Kylo's bedroom again, this time paying more attention to the terrible décor.

Kylo nods.

Oh sith.


	18. Daddykins

Hux frowns as he sits down at the large dining table and counts the place settings. _Nine. Wait, nine?_ He panics. _There were only seven of them dining weren't there?_ He grabs Kylo's arm. "What's with the extra place settings?" He hisses quietly, not wanting Han who was fiddling about with gravy boats to over hear them. [Given that the kitchen opened up into the extension which was the dining room this was quite likely].

Kylo shrugs unhelpfully. "Not sure. I've a lot of relatives. Maybe Uncle Lando? Wait no, he's gone back to Cloud City." He scratches his chin in thought. "Could be anyone. Mother takes in all sorts now and then and sometimes I have to sleep on the sofa."

Hux sighs and wonders how they are all going to fit around the table. He casts a glance over at Han who seems slightly disgruntled from his fight with his wife given the way he is banging colanders and pans about. Han does not seem to know or care that Kylo is holding his hand under the table. [Which makes Hux think Leia has forgotten to mention it to him in the midst all that yelling].

Hux squeezes Kylo's hand and peers at his boyfriend's face, half hidden by the hoodie he'd put on to hide the love bites. "You should probably talk to your dad. Before she-who-must not-be-named returns."

Kylo nods. "I guess." He gets up from the table and wanders over to the island counter. "Hey dad." He calls getting Han's attention. "Um Hux and I… Hux and I- well, we're engaged…" He mumbles leaning against the counter.

"Engaged in what?" Han asks staring at him blankly, a pair of large pink oven gloves and the roast in his hands.

Kylo bites his lip. "Maybe put that down first?"

Han does so but keeps his eyes on Kylo. "Ben you're worrying me. What's going on?" He says looking concerned.

Kylo huffs and runs a hand nervously through his hair. "I'm gay and Hux is my lover and don't- don't hate me okay." He blurts quickly, his words a jumble as he stares at his shoes.

"Son, Come 'ere." Han says pulling him into a hug. Hux watches from across the room, relieved and only slightly jealous. [He can't remember his father ever hugging him. But he's pleased for Kylo's sake].

"I love you Ben." Han adds knocking back Kylo's hoodie in order to ruffle his hair affectionately [which was difficult given Kylo's slight height advantage].

"I know dad." Kylo sniffs wiping at his damp eyes.

"Nothing will ever change that okay? Now don't cry, you'll make your mascara run." Han says using an oven glove to wipe at Kylo's face.

As they're enjoying this tender heart-warming moment, both are neglecting the stove and the food cooking on it forcing Hux to run over to the kitchen hob and turn off the heat, saving the various pots of vegetables which were boiling over, white foam spilling over the sides and onto the electric rings. Hux swears as he tries to find a cloth with which to clean the mess up.

Han glances over his shoulder and smiles at Hux. "Your boyfriend's just saved lunch. Seems he's cute and useful." He says nudging his son playfully. "I approve Kylo." He says going to the fridge and getting out more beers.

"Here you've earned it." Han says handing one over to Hux. He opens another and hands it to Kylo. "Wait. I suppose this means I'll have to give you another talk. About the bees and the bees. Or is it the birds and the birds?" Han scratches his head. "I'm not really sure how it works… I mean Luke kissed me once but we we're drunk and Leia had dared him to…"

"We're fine Mr Solo." Hux interrupts sharing Kylo's embarrassment. "We have google now. We're fine seriously." He can feel his cheeks aflame at the thought of Kylo's dad giving them a sex talk.

Han nods. "Right. Sure. Well it looks like lunch is ready. I'll go call everyone."


	19. Scars

Hux is helpfully laying out the soup bowls for the first course [Hux would have been slightly impressed at being served three courses except he knew Han had only heated up the soup from tins and that the dessert was going to be ice cream] when a petite brown haired girl suddenly entered the kitchen.

Hux assessed her from afar as she casually helped herself to a bottle of blue milkshake from the fridge. She was young probably around nineteen or so, and wearing what looked like a beige sack dress and baggy beige sweatpants. Her hair was tied up in three loops which seemed strange but might have been a new trend? [Hux usually enjoyed laughing at the more ridiculous fashion trends with Phasma but he hadn't seen this hairstyle before]. Despite her stange appearance she seemed completely at home as she guzzled down the sweet blue drink straight from the bottle.

Hux is almost completely certain that the youth is one of Dr Organa's aforementioned charity cases when she catches sight of Kylo at the sink washing up and pounces on him with a smile, looping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly from behind. Hux viciously bites at his lip. _Just who is this brat? And why is she touching his Kylo?_

"Get off." Kylo growls attempting to wrestle out of the hug. Hux contemplates throwing one of the bowls at the impertinent teen but thinks better of it, Han has just given him his approval and he's bound to change his tune if he returns to find Hux has bludgeoned a girl in his absence. [Even if there are plenty of doctors in the house].

Hux puts the bowl down and makes his way over to the sink, plastering on a fake sickly sweet smile as he does so. "Kylo baby darling? Aren't you going to introduce me?" He says barely concealing his burning jealousy as he uses those sugary sweet pet names. [Up close the brunette is annoyingly pretty - even in her horrible sack dress].

At his words the annoying girl lets go of Kylo and holds out her hand. "Hey I'm Rey." She beams. "Are you one of Kyle's friends?" She asks sounding genuinely thrilled to meet him. "I've already met the boys in the sitting room. They're lovely but terrible at Podracers. I've beaten both of them twice. Would you like a match?"

"Maybe after lunch." Hux says shaking his head. "I'm Hux, Kylo's fiancée." He says a wolfish grin spreading across his face. Kylo is _his_ and he's determined she knows it.

Rey's eyes widen at his words. "Oh Kylie! Why didn't you say! Congratulations." She sounds genuinely happy for them and that irritates Hux more. _She should be heartbroken that Kylo is unavailable and out of her league._

"I didn't tell you because it's none of your business." Kylo retorts putting the tea towel down and turning to glare at her. "And you know that it's _Kylo_. You're not funny at all." Hux's smile widens at Kylo's words. _It's clear from his tone that Kylo doesn't care for her at all._ He has no need to worry.

The girl smiles back at Hux, apparently misinterpreting his polite hostility towards her. "I'm so glad Kylo met someone, he's always been shy and antisocial. You know when he was little he used to not talk. Not even at school. He was such a creepy loner." Hux didn't know either of these things. And he hated her for knowing. Whoever she was.

"Sorry, I haven't a clue who you are." He said, feeling not even the tiniest bit sorry. "Kylo's never mentioned you before as far as I can recall, and I've an excellent memory."

Her face fell at his words and she looked up at Kylo. "You haven't?"

Kylo shrugged and looked away.

"I suppose now is a good time as any for introductions then." Rey said elbowing Kylo in the side.

"Hux meet the brat who burnt my face with a curling iron and scarred me for life." Kylo said gesturing to the large scar on his face and then to Rey with a dramatic flourish.

"Hey, don't tell him that! That was an accident bro. You wanted curls." Rey protested.

"Do not call me that. You're adopted and I hate you." Kylo hisses at the smaller Rey, his fists clenched ready to punch something or somebody.

"You're such a laser brain." Rey huffed folding her arms and making herself taller by standing on her tiptoes. "I don't know what you see in him Hux." She says turning to Hux whose head is still spinning. _Wait. Hold on._ _A sister? Kylo had a sister?_

"He's such a massive dick." She adds flicking her hair back.

"Exactly." Hux replies with an automatic smirk before he can stop himself.

Rey makes a face. "Eww. I don't want to know." She says putting up her hands. "I'm going to go get changed out of my gym gear. I'll be quick."

Hux watched Rey storm out of the room before turning to Kylo with a frown. "Thank you for that. Please let me know if there are any more family members wandering about this mansion for me to embarrass myself in front of."

"You were totally cool though. She deserved to be cut down a peg or two. Little miss prom queen is brilliant at everything. It's so irritating." Kylo says pulling Hux into a short sweet kiss.

"I didn't ask for a sister you know." Kylo told him leaning their foreheads together. "I asked for a puppy. My parents adopted her when she was four and I was ten. She's from Jakku. My parents were doing aid work there. I'd been living with Uncle Luke when they suddenly came home with her and wanted to play happy families."

Hux isn't a psychologist but he's fairly sure this is the root of Kylo's insecurity [and other issues]. Of course Dr Organa had swooped in to save a poor neglected child, forgetting there was already a poor neglected child waiting for her at home. She was always too busy trying to saving the world.

"Leia and Luke just adore her because Rey wants to be a Jedi and carry on the family tradition."

Hux tries to think of something comforting to say but can't. So he pulls Kylo into his arms and holds him tightly. Hux awkwardly brushes a hand through Kylo's hair. "My poor neglected Muffin." He says pressing his lips to Kylo's cheek.

Of course Finn and Poe choose that moment to walk through the door. "Sorry are we interrupting something? Han said there was food."


	20. Florence Nightingale

"What does it look like?" Kylo growls glaring at the interlopers standing in the kitchen doorway. Kylo wraps his arms around Hux's middle keeping him in place and kisses him again, softly on the lips. Hux kisses him back, tenderly biting at those red lips. Making sure those boys know Kylo is _his_.

Finn takes a step back almost stumbling into Poe [who is indeed _that_ Dr Dameron after all] who is hesitating in the doorway behind him. "It looks like you and Hux are more than just friends?" He says his voice tilting up into a question at the end, his confusion clear on his face. "Which is totally cool by the way." Finn says his face breaking into a warm smile.

Behind him Poe snorts. "It seems there really is _someone for everyone_." He says dryly, his eyebrows raised as he stares at Hux clearly recognising him as well.

 _Fuck_ thinks Hux as Poe strides towards him.

"You. Fuck. I can't believe that it's you." Poe swears rubbing his temples. "I thought the name was just a coincidence. Does Dr Organa know you're here?" He asks looking around worriedly. "Kylo are you doing this to get back at her? Because that's low man. I can't believe you'd date _him_ to piss her off. You're faking this right? I mean you caused a lot of trouble for the hospital with _your accusations_ Hux _._ You nearly got me fired." He says pointing a finger at Hux.

Hux glares at Poe and tilts his chin up. "You were being inappropriate. Don't blame me for the enquiry. What else was I supposed to do? You wouldn't leave me alone."

"I was just trying to be friendly." Poe protests.

"You bought me flowers!" Hux replies which seems to shut Poe up temporarily.

"…You were all alone in that hospital ward."

"I preferred it that way! I didn't need you fawning all over me like that."

"Um. What's going on exactly?" Kylo interrupts looking at the two of them confused.

"You two know each other?" Finn adds.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Says Poe as if he wasn't the one who had brought it all up in the first place.

Hux nods folding his arms. "When I was in hospital recovering from my cardiac arrest Dr Dameron here was my doctor. Only he became infatuated with me." He explains feeling a headache blooming.

"I did not! I felt sorry for you."

"Oh please! Innocent people don't buy dozens and dozens of bouquets or get temporarily suspended. Now look that was ages ago and I'm with Kylo now, so get over it." Hux said as Kylo moved towards Poe angrily. Hux grabbed at his hands preventing him from punching Poe in his annoying face.

"Not now muffin." Hux tells Kylo squeezing his hands. [As much as he would love to see Kylo punch the annoying git, it wasn't really the time or place].

"But _him_ and you?" Kylo howled upset.

"Nothing happened. Let's talk about something else. These peas look delicious." Hux said attempting to change the subject and failing, as Poe took refuge over in the corner by the fridge.

"So um how long exactly have you known Kylo?" Finn blurts out and then bites his lip looking worriedly over at Poe who just shrugs. "I mean you're not exactly the sporty type Hux, how did you meet?"

Hux snorts. "You'd know if you talked to Phasma. I happen to like Kylo's band."

Speaking of mothers, Dr Organa chooses that moment to enter the kitchen, Han following behind her and staring at her adoringly. Hux isn't sure if he's relived or not by their interruption. He watches Han as he fiddles about with the food and sneaks fond glances at his wife. It reminds Hux vaguely of the way his father had looked at his mother. It reminds him of the way Kylo looks at him now. Looking at the lipstick mark on Han's cheek Hux assumes the two of them have made up. [Which is good. Probably].

Hux lets go of Kylo, the urge to scratch at his palms becoming overwhelming as Dr Organa heads to the table without a glance to either of them. But before he can dig his nails in Kylo pushes his forgotten beer into his hands.

Han wanders over and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Guys this is Hux, Kylo's boyfriend." Han tells Finn and Poe mistakenly believing Hux needs an introduction to the two of them. Han picks up his own beer and takes a sip, smiling at everyone as he does so. Something warm flutters in Hux's chest at Han's words. [And damn it he's not going to cry. Not now, over Han's easy acceptance].

 _"Oh we know_." Replies Poe.

* * *

Sorry for making Poe the bad guy, I love him really. I dislike creating original characters so Poe took one for the team. [I prefer to write the bad guys as if they think they are good guys so of course Hux thinks Poe is terrible]. [Also the chapter title is in reference to Florence Nightingale effect which is when doctors/nurses fall for their patients].


	21. The End

If anyone had asked Hux before his idea of hell he would have told them dinner with his father. Now however? Now he'd gladly have dinner with the mean old-fashioned scrooge. He'd even gladly share a dessert. He'd rather be anywhere right now frankly instead of having lunch with Kylo's parents. _Hell this was hell itself_ , he thought as he sat squashed in at a too small table on a rickety old stool, wedged in next to Kylo, their elbows rubbing together. Worse still across from them sat Poe and Finn who seemed to be great buddies chatting animatedly about some brand new fad, a fancy robot toy called BB-8. Apparently the doctor was still upset with him because he kept glaring at Hux.

As he avoided Poes heated gaze he wondered if Dr Organa had arranged their seating like that on purpose, so he would suffer more. But then of course she hadn't known he was coming to dinner. Hux glanced out the window beside him keen to avoid catching Poe's eyes.

"Would you like a roll kid?" Han asked leaning over the table with a bread basket. Hux smiled and took one. At least Kylo's dad was alright. "You're far too skinny. Kylo, you should get him some of those bulk shakes. You know the ones we used to give to the orphans." Han said giving Hux another roll before dishing the rest out around the table.

"Sorry I'm late. I let Chewie out into the garden." Said Rey [who looked slightly better in a long peach coloured shirt dress] as she sat down on the other side of Kylo. As she sat, she accidentally jostled his hand. A ladle full of soup landed on the table ruining the clean white table cloth.

"Ben don't make a mess or you can't have pudding. Do I need to remind you we have company?" Scolded Dr Organa from the far end of the table. Rey dabbed at the mess with her napkin guiltily. "Sorry bro." She mumbled quietly. [Hux watched her and regretted not hitting her before. How dare she let Kylo take the blame for her mistake?]

"Leia honey don't embarrass him." Han said cutting in and giving Kylo a warm smile. Hux took Kylo's hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"So are you two dating or engaged?" Dr Organa asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. "Both Luke and Rey told me you were engaged. She says sounding like she hopes they are mistaken.

"I don't see a ring?" Rey adds _helpfully_.

" _Oh. We're engaged."_ Hux says his pride or stupidity getting the better of him before Kylo can reply. "I'm having a ring custom made. I'm getting Kylo a black diamond lotus flower engagement ring set in black gold." He says before he can stop himself. [Idiot. Such a ring would be _horrendously expensive_. But also _perfect_ ].

"I see. And the wedding is in June?" Dr Organa says breaking her roll into small pieces. [Something she would probably like to do to Hux].

" _Next June_." Hux corrects, enjoying the looks of surprise which fill the table. He casts a glance at Poe and is pleased to see he is practically seething with jealousy. [It's almost as good as the look of surprised delight that covered Kylo's handsome face at the mention of the ring- it occurs to Hux perhaps he hadn't expected anything, poor boy]. Across the table Finn pats Poe's arm. [Hux is probably the only one who notices in all the excitement].

"This calls for wine!" Shouts Han beaming at everyone.

"That's your answer for everything." Scolds his wife, her face sour. "They haven't even known each other a month! It's all going to end in tears." She hisses at him but loud enough that everyone can hear.

"Hux would you like to say grace?" Asks Uncle Luke who has been quietly sitting between his sister and Han. [Presumably to diffuse arguments like this]. Wordlessly he takes Han's hand in his right and Dr Organa hand in his left. Around the table everyone else automatically clasps their hands together as well. Hux looks at them confused and refuses to let Poe take his hand.

"Um…" He stalls trying to think of something appropriate to say and blanks. _What did Jedi say?_ He wondered. It couldn't be too different from what he had been taught _could it_? He felt everyone waiting for him and wished he prayed more or went to church regularly.

"Um bless us... for the food we are about to receive and pray for us, especially the enemies of the Church. Amen."

 _Wait. No. That wasn't right. Shit._

Kylo's hand squeezes his tightly, too tightly. He could feel the entire table staring at him. Shit. He'd practically just called a table full of Jedi heathens. He didn't know how they'd recover from the insult. There was no way he was going to get out of this alive.

The entire room is silent, mouths agape.

Hux looks down at his bowl and wonders if it is possible for him to drown in his soup, when the door to the kitchen opens.

"Apologies for my lateness. There were some unexpected difficulties with my Death Star. I believe there is a problem with the thermal exhaust port. Perhaps you would look at the car later for me Luke." Says a robotic voice, belonging to a man clad entirely in black. At least Hux thinks it is a man, it's difficult to tell given the mask covering his face.

Hux has no idea who this stranger is but he is eternally grateful for his interruption, as now all eyes were on him.

"Sure. Han can we use your workshop?"

"I guess. You know one of these days that death trap of a car is going to explode on you." Says Han fiddling with his hair. [Which is rather lovely for a guy his age- hopefully Kylo's will stay the same].

"Hush nerfherder. I didn't come to see you. I came to see my favourite."

Dr Organa rolls her eyes at his words and takes a large sip of her wine.

The stranger's cape twirls dramatically behind him as he walks over to the dinner table and for some reason Hux is reminded of Kylo and his dramatics. Hux glances at the empty seat beside him at the head of the table. This, it seems is the final guest. [Not that he has any clue who the stranger is]. He leans over and whispers in Kylo's ear. "Who the Sith is that?"

Annoyingly Kylo doesn't seem to even notice his question, his eyes drawn to the stranger a large wide smile blooming on his pale face. "Grandpa!" Kylo yells excitedly, throwing back his chair and getting up. Striding over and pulling the taller man into a tight hug.

"You look well Panda bear." Says Kylo's Grandpa patting his hair softly [Somehow Kylo's grandpa looks vaguely familiar. Probably because Kylo won't shut up about him unless he's talking about Darth Vader]. "I listened to your cd. It is wonderful. I made everyone at Empire Care listen to it and they loved it as well."

"Really?"

"I would not lie to you youngling. I am certain that your dreams will come true with a little hard work. However remember that fame is not everything. I do not wish for you to make the same mistakes I did."

"Thank you Grandpa, I won't. We were just about to eat. Do you want some soup grandpa?" Kylo asked sounding oddly sweet and genuine as he looked up at his grandpa.

"Thank you Kylo." Said the older man heading slowly towards the table. "Will you introduce me to your friends Kylo?" He asked as he sat down.

Kylo frowned and bit at his lip. "Poe and Finn are Rey's friends. But I work with Finn." Kylo said introducing them quickly. "Grandpa this is my Hux. Hux this is Grandpa Vader."

"Vader? Darth Vader?" Hux stuttered his eyes widening in surprise. _Kylo's grandpa and Darth Vader were the same person? How did he not know this?_

"Kylo has told me much about you. He says you are a very talented lover. I'm pleased." Said Vader holding out a gloved hand to shake.

Hux blushed and shook his hand. "It's good to meet you too sir."


End file.
